La Realidad Es Cruel
by sakuritha-haruno
Summary: - el primero en llevarse la presa a la cama... gana - acepto, el uchiha menor, mientras que el mayor sonreia. sakura e ino estan en medio de una apuesta, pero no solo eso, sakura descubrira que todo lo que la rodea no es de color rosa. sasusaku o gaasaku
1. ¿nos conocemos?

La realidad es cruel!

cap.1 nos conocemos? (parte1)

Esa chica de cabello rosa, estatura promedio 1.60cm, tez blanca, ojos jade y uniforme de la escuela más cara y prestigiada de konoha, soy yo Sakura Haruno. No soy la chica más hermosa, pero tengo con que defenderme, por ejemplo mis grandes y llamativos ojos verde jade y mi cabello rosa, aunque lo que provoca son dudas, pero así naci, no me lo tiño, no soy popular, pero tampoco una desconocida, tengo 16 años y en 3 meses cumpliré 17 años.

Este será mi último año de preparatoria y estoy muy preocupada, ya que no eh tomado una decisión, mi vida cambio mucho desde aquel día, que tal vez fue el cambio el resto de mi año escolar, aunque en ese momento no le tome importancia.

Así empieza esta historia, con el peor día de mi vida, hace unos meses y que comenzó muy bien...

**Unos meses atrás**

Al despertar lo primero que vi fue el poster de Sakura card captor, mi anime favorito que está pegado en el techo de mi habitación (je olvide decir que soy un poco otaku) me levante de la cama, al verme al espejo me di cuenta que estaba más despeinada que nunca, mi cabello es largo y esa mañana tenia los peores nudos del mundo, trate de arreglarlo y después de varios jalones de cabello, pude deshacer el nido de aves que era mi cabeza.

Baje a desayunar para darme cuenta que la cocina estaba limpia, el cual era un milagro y una nota en el refrigerador que decía:

SAKURA SALI DE COMPRAS NO VALLAS A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASES ATTE. MAMÁ

- Mi madre es tan molesta, ya sé que tengo que llegar a tiempo a clases - fue lo que me dije en voz alta -tengo que apresurarme ¿donde estará el cereal?

Después de desayunar, corrí por mi uniforme y me di un baño, mientras a mi mente venia eh iba una estúpida idea de lo que haría ese día, imaginaba como le diría a ese chico que me gustaba ya que el año se esta yendo ya estaba terminando en el 4° semestre y solo me queda un año para que él se dé cuenta de que existo...

Salí de la ducha y fui directo a mi habitación, enredada en la toalla, de repente escuche el timbre baje las escaleras, y abrí la puerta, para mi sorpresa era mi amiga Ino Yamanaka, ella fue mi primera amiga, ella siempre me defendía de las demás personas y siempre la admire, porque era inteligente y hermosa, su cabello es rubio largo siempre lo sujeta con una coleta alta, deja un mechón cubriéndole el ojo derecho, siempre está a la moda, es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

- Sakura aun no estás lista creí que ya lo estarías sabia que debía llamarte antes de venir-me decía Ino mientras entraba a mi casa - pero apresúrate, no te quedes parada ahí, que ya se nos ah hecho tarde- me decía, ya que mi madre no estaba no nos llevarían a la escuela.

- Esta bien Ino, dame 5 minutos estaré lista-le dije mientras me sujetaba la toalla y corría a arreglarme. no sé como lo logre pero en 7 minutos me había peinado y maquillado bueno no me gusta maquillarme mucho así que solo uso un brillo labial y un poco de delineador

Me puse el uniforme y como tenía el cabello algo rebelde me lo sujete con una pinza suelo tenerlo suelto pero ese día tenía prisa

- Ya estoy lista - le grite a Ino mientras bajaba las escaleras

- Esta bien vámonos tendremos que correr - me grito, mientras abría la puerta y me lanzaba una manzana, que había tomado de la cocina -ese será tu almuerzo -me decía, mientras salía de la casa y sonreía, tome las llaves cerré la puerta, y salí corriendo a toda prisa, Ino me sujetaba de la mano para que no me detuviera, cuando cruzamos la entrada de la escuela el timbre sonó y nos salvamos

Pero aun llevábamos retraso para la clase de Kurenai-sensei, pero cuando íbamos corriendo hacia el aula lo vi, al chico que me gusta, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha el chico más popular de la escuela y el más guapo, las chicas lo rodean todo el tiempo, pero en ese momento estaba solo era mi oportunidad cuando pase a su lado quise detenerme, pero por miedo no lo hice y seguí corriendo, él ni siquiera se percato de que pase a su lado, ni de Ino a la cual creí saludaría ...

- ¿Que hora es esta para llegar al aula?, hace 15 min que comenzó la clase - nos regañaba Kurenai-sensei a la cual solo acentuamos- que esto no se vuelva a repetir

- No se volverá a repetir Kurenai-sensei - le decíamos en coro para tratar de que no nos castigara lo que funciono

- La próxima estarán en problemas entren al aula - solo apunto hacia dentro del aula y entramos ella nos siguió cerró la puerta, y continuo la clase, Ino y yo nos sentamos en nuestros pupitres, de repente Kurenai-sensei comenzó un dictado tan largo que ya no sentía los dedos de tanto escribir, por fin terminaron las 3 horas de dictado

Ino y yo salimos del aula corrimos hasta la clase de 4°b en la cual esta nuestra amiga Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga es una chica muy linda, su cabello es largo de un color entre oscuro casi morado, sus ojos son color perla y unos pechos que muchas chicas envidiamos, aunque los cubre demasiado, es demasiado tímida vive enamorada del payaso de la escuela, Naruto Uzumaki quien es el mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque ella tiene muchas más posibilidades que yo, ya que su primo Neji Hyuga, es amigo de Naruto y Sasuke además de que es el novio de nuestra amiga Tenten, quien es nuestra sempai, ya que va un grado delante nuestro.

-¡ Hinata-chan! vamos a almorzar al patio- le grito Ino por la puerta mientras de paso le echaba una hojeada al aula para ver si no había chicos guapos a la vista lo cual no ocurrió ya que estaba casi vacía el aula - ¡apresúrate!

- Si, ya voy - contesto Hinata mientras sacaba de su mochila su almuerzo

Cuando salió del aula ambas me tomaron de los brazos, y caminamos hacia el patio, fuimos a la cancha de futbol, ya que los lunes nadie la usa así que estaría vacio el sito, Ino iba contando chistes a los cuales no les entendí, por fin llegamos a las canchas y nos sentamos a almorzar.

- ¡Waaaaa! Solo traje una manzana -me quejaba mientras las demás me mostraban sus almuerzos

- Y ni eso hubieras traído si no te la doy - me decía Ino regañándome-la próxima ves deberías estar lista antes

- ¿Pasaste por Sakura a su casa Ino-chan? - preguntaba Hinata - me gustaría venir caminando a clases con ustedes-nos decía Hinata con algo de tristeza.

- Pues mañana Sakura y yo nos levantaremos antes y pasaremos por ti Hinata-le dijo Ino

- Si es buena idea- aunque realmente no me gusto mucho esa idea, no me gusta levantarme muy temprano, además la casa de Hinata está demasiado lejos

- Gracias chicas-nos respondió Hinata, sonriendo la charla se extendió en cosas sin sentido hasta que Ino toco el tema que yo no quería tocar

- Escucha Sakura, Sasuke-kun está soltero y tu también, deberías decirle lo que sientes tal vez el te corresponda- me decía Ino apoyándome - como yo me le declare a Sai - me decía, poniendo una cara de niña embobada, lo cual no me apoyo, Sai no me agrada ya que me llama zorra y ese tipo de cosas, a veces quisiera romperle la cara pero desde que sale con Ino no puedo tocarlo es tan injusto

- ¿Pero qué tal si él me rechaza?- le decía tratando de que viera que no todas tenían su suerte, bueno para mí su mala suerte

Pero en ese momento alguien interrumpió nuestra charla

- ¿Crees que Sasuke aceptaría a una frentona como tú? ¡No sueñes! Jajajajajajaja

De repente vi a quien pertenecía esa voz era Karin una pelirroja algo excéntrica conocida en la escuela por 2 cosas por arrastrada tras Sasuke y por zorra

- No sueñes frentona, a Sasuke jamás le interesara un fenómeno como tu- me decía mientras que de fondo se escuchaban las risas de sus clones (las chicas que admiraban e imitaban a Karin).

- Pues si hablas de oportunidades tu eres la ultima en la lista de Sasuke, Karin- le grito Ino tratando de defenderme

- Vaya pero tenía que salir la defensora de la frentona, esto no es asunto tuyo, y si Sasuke tuviera una lista, sería la primera ya que soy hermosa y popular- lo decía mientras se contoneaba y buscaba una pose que la hiciera, según ella ver sexy aunque solo logro verse mas zorra.

- Déjame en paz Karin, se que temes que te gane a Sasuke pero no lo demuestres eres demasiado obvia -cuando yo le decía eso ella me tomo del cabello y me sujeto con fuerza

- Ha estúpida frentona si crees que tienes una mínima oportunidad con Sasuke, estas equivocada él ni siquiera sabe quién eres -cuando ella dijo eso solo baje la mirada porque ella tenia razón el no sabe que existo.

Ella me jalo del cabello y levanto mi rostro mientras me decía:

- Te lo diré claramente, Sasuke es mío... así que no te le acerques, ni siquiera lo mires- mientras me empujaba al suelo, solo me dejo ahí y se fue con su grupito aun podía escuchar las burlas de sus clones que decían: que estúpida no tiene oportunidad contra Karin

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? - me preguntaban las chicas mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas no quería llorar pero no podía evitarlo ella tenia razón Sasuke no me conocía

Termino el descanso y fuimos a dejar a Hinata-chan a su aula, de repente lo vi el está en el aula de 4° c mientras que yo estoy en el 4°d siempre lo veo ya que nos tocan varias clases juntos, pero jamás me animo a hablarle hasta hoy

- Hola... - le dije mientras pasaba a un lado mío Ino se me quedo viendo sorprendida, mientras Sasuke paso sin decir nada ni siquiera me había mirado, me sentía tan mal solo le sonreí a Ino quien tenía una cara de preocupación, ella me tomo el brazo y me dio un abrazo, me zafe de su abraso.

- Tenemos que llegar a el aula vámonos-le dije para no sentirme peor conmigo misma

Al llegar al aula estaba Sai esperando a Ino - Rayos, Sakura olvide que había quedado de ir a verlo en la práctica de básquet-me decía Ino mientras nos acercábamos a Sai

- Hola...- nos decía Sai, lo vi que quería insultarme, pero cuando lo vi al rostro se dio cuenta que no era el momento, o no sé qué sucedió ya que no me dijo nada y me dejo pasar.

Me senté en mi pupitre, y recosté en el, este día no iba bien

Ino entro jalando a Sai de la camiseta se dirigían hacia mí.

-Sakura, Sai llamara a Sasuke y le preguntara por que nos ignoro -Ino usaba el nos, para hacerme sentir mejor lo cual no estaba funcionando

Sai comenzó a marcar y lo puso en altavoz de repente se escucho la voz de Sasuke: alo

- Sasuke esta ocupado- decía Sai

- No aun no llega mi profesor, ¿qué quieres? -contesto Sasuke

- Es que tengo una pregunta, hace unos momentos mi novia y su amiga Sakura te saludaron y tu no las notaste bueno no las saludaste ¿por qué, que pasa Sasuke?-le pregunto Sai

- Tal vez porque no se quienes son... ¿Sakura? y tu novia... no conozco a nadie con ese nombre y ¿a tu novia? ¿Nos conocemos? - le respondió Sasuke

- Oh perdona entonces por molestarte adiós- le respondió Sai mientras colgaba

Esas palabras -¿Sakura?...no conozco a nadie con ese nombre...-

Daban vueltas en mi cabeza este día no podía ser peor o eso pensé yo

De repente llego Kakashi-sensei, este sensei es diferente siempre llega tarde y siempre se cubre casi todo el rostro nadie sabe cómo es su rostro, bueno... como decía llego nuestro sensei y comenzó un dictado, seguido de un examen sobre el dictado, y mi pobre cabeza no tenia espacio para nada así que reprobé el examen...

Y así me fue con todas las clases al salir de clases creí que mi martirio terminaría pero no fue así Ino y Hinata, en un inútil intento de animarme, me llevaron a comer helados, pero lo que lograron fue empeorar todo ya que frente a la nevería, paso Sasuke y la resbalosa de Karin a su lado, lo que me hizo sentir fatal, me comí 3 helados de los cuales no pague ni un centavo.

Después de dejar a Hinata en la parada del autobús, Ino estuvo disculpándose todo el camino hacia mi casa, diciendo que si ella no hubiera comenzado la charla sobre Sasuke nada hubiera pasado y tenia razón pero no me enojo con ella, solo quería apoyarme Ino me dejo en la puerta de mi casa

Entre mientras mi mama me decía que la cena estaría pronto

- No quiero cenar mama - le dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos

- Pero, Sakura es tu favor...-la interrumpí

- Que no quiero cenar me voy a dar un baño... no quiero que me molestes- le dije tal vez fui grosera pero no me sentía bien

Subí las escaleras y tome unas mudas de ropa me metí al baño, mientras me duchaba esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente: ¿Sakura? ...no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Sali de l ducha para recostarme en mi cama.

Y la imagen de Sasuke y Karin juntos, me hacia querer llorar de rabia o tal vez de celos, quería dejar de pensar en ello pero entre mas lo intentaba mas venia a mi mente la escena, como si fuera una película de horror, la escena que intentas olvidar, yo como estúpida hablando y el pasando de largo que estúpida soy ese pensamiento estuvo en mi mente hasta que de repente me quede dormida...


	2. Asi nos conocimos

Capitulo 2 así nos conocimos

Así pasaron los días mi pena me invadía cada vez mas no sabía qué hacer quería dejar de pensar en aquel recuerdo pero me atormentaba el saber que lo perdería solo por ser invisible ante sus ojos esto me dolía y me afectaba en todos los sentidos hasta que...

Sakura-chan! - una voz a lo lejos me llamaba -espera Sakura-chan!

Instintivamente me di la vuelta y vi al payaso de la escuela gritando mi nombre y haciendo señas para que me detuviera.

¿Naruto? ¿Que pasa? - mi voz se escuchaba quebrada con una tristeza que solo mi rostro expresaba

Sakura, eh venido... A invitarte a... una fiesta en mi casa - me lo decía jadeando creo que porque había corrido

¿A mí? - le pregunte - pero, ¿por que?- le dije era algo extraño que uno de los chicos más populares me estuviera invitando cuando solo nos conocíamos de vista

es que se lo había pedido a Ino-chan pero ella estaba ocupada, y pues quería ver si querías ir, todos los de la escuela irán- me dijo pero eso no me impresiono ya que era más que obvio que toda la escuela asistiría - excepto Karin y su grupo ellas no me agradan - decía poniendo una cara de niño pequeño encaprichado .

Gracias, Naruto-kun -le dije con una gran sonrisa no se por un momento me hiso olvidarme de todo lo que tenía en mi mente - pero,...

Eh? ...-

¿Puedo invitar a una amiga?- Naruto al escuchar mi pregunta sonrió ampliamente y yo también

¡Claro!- me dijo con uno de sus típicos gritos de repente comenzó a sonrojarse un poco creí que era a causa de que hacia un poco de frio ya que en estas fechas los vientos fríos llegan de la nada - bueno... Sakura, ya... ¿Vas hacia tu casa?

Si - me sorprendió su pregunta - hacia allá me dirijo

¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?..- Me dijo con una sonrisa- ¡claro porque ya es tarde y no es seguro!

en eso tienes razón, claro porque no - le sonríe y comenzó a caminar yo sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo pero por alguna razón en mi mente no dejaba de pensar - que nadie nos vea o pensaran otra cosa- eso me lo repetía casi era una súplica pero para mi mala suerte paso todo lo contrario varios compañeros de mi clase habían ido a comer después de clases o regresaban a sus casas y no solo eso puedo jurar que escuche a una chica decir - maldita suertuda - enserio suerte que estuviera con Sasuke...

Sasuke... - eso pronuncie sin darme cuenta lo cual Naruto tomo como una invitación a comenzar una plática.

Que pasa con Sasuke? - me pregunto a caso lo dije en voz alta - es que hace un momento lo mencionaste.- demonios si lo dije en voz alta pensaba mientras buscaba una excusa

De repente...

Ya en mi casa subí las escaleras un tanto feliz no sabía que pensar sobre lo que dijo Naruto

No se pero por un momento no me importo nada solo me sentía feliz nada me podía quitar aquella felicidad este día había tenido muchas sorpresas no sabía si era cierto o si estaría soñando.

Tome algo de ropa y entre a la ducha -suelo tardar entre 10 - 20 min. En darme una ducha pero por algún motivo dure 45 min. Al salir de la ducha me disponía a dormir pero de la emoción no podía...

Tome mi celular y le llame a Hinata

Hola-

Alo- me contesto Hinata- Sakura?

Si Hinata soy yo-

¿Que pasa? - me decía

Te tengo noticias - le dije con un tono alegre

¿Noticias?-

Si el sábado Naruto-kun nos invito a una fiesta así que iremos - le dije

Una f-fiesta c-con Naruto-kun?- me decía tartamudeando

Si así que mañana te explico bien-

Esta b-bien, Sakura?-me dijo

Que pasa Hina-chan- le dije alegre

Me alegra que estés mejor, hasta mañana- me decía con un tono muy alegre

Gracias, hasta mañana - me despedí y colgué

Necesito hablar con alguien...necesito platicarle esto a alguien- pensaba mientras encendía mi laptop espere que se iniciara la sesión en el MSN y busque con desesperación que Ino estuviera conectada pero para mi mala suerte no lo estaba, ni siquiera Tenten-sempai.

Ya que no tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrida decidí revisar el famoso facebook bueno yo tenía cuenta pero no me llama tanto la atención. En eso vi que tenía una solicitud de amistad la que revise no había foto solo un alias" kurosagi-kun " eso me pareció raro pero decidí aceptarlo comencé a revisar mi muro y revisando aquí y allá encontré algo patético...el club de fans de Sasuke Uchiha y la administradora era Karin la curiosidad me gano y decidí revisarlo mientras tanto me reía de las estupideces que ahí publicaba Karin y de lo acosado que tenia al pobre de Sasuke-kun...

Debe ser difícil que las chicas te atosiguen y te espíen y intenten violarte esto último lo decía por que estaba leyendo la propuesta de Karin de hacer que una chica besara a Sasuke le tocara... esto... como decirlo el trasero las pompis a Sasuke y tomara una foto se merecería un lugar en la escala de Karin... rayos...pobre por eso debe de ignorar a todo el que no conoce

En ese momento vi que el tal kurosagi-kun se había conectado y decidí hacerle plática:

Hola-

Espere un momento en cosa de segundos contesto

Hola-

¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte era mi duda, quería saber cuál era su nombre

Kurosagi- me contesto

Ya enserio - odio que me tomen de idiota

Ese es mi apodo- contesto

Ahhh - era obvio que no me quería decir su nombre pues allá él no tenía mucha importancia para mí

de repente comenzamos a hablar de música , de las escuelas y descubrimos que asistíamos a la misma escuela eso era genial hablamos de nuestras edades él era mayor pero íbamos en el mismo curso todo ese tipo de cosas , cuando vi el reloj eran las 10 de la noche le dije que tenía que irme el me dijo que tan pronto no sé yo tampoco quería desconectarme pero debía hacerlo aun no tocaba mis tareas y si que eran muchas de repente el me pidió mi correo el cual le di, enseguida al MSN me llego una solicitud la cual acepte

Hasta mañana - me dijo despidiéndose

Adiós - le conteste y apague mi computadora.

Ahora lo que me faltaba los deberes no sé cuándo pero me quede dormida, lo malo es que no termine la tarea

al día siguiente ósea viernes decidí levantare un poco tarde no me importaba nada no por que estuviera deprimida si no que estaba tan feliz ya que había alguien en esa enorme escuela que tenia gustos parecidos a los míos y eso me agradaba aunque yo no supiera quién era

me levante y baje a la cocina tome una manzana y un vaso de agua no es que este a dieta solo que era lo primero que vi mientras me dirigía a la sala aun comiendo la manzana puse el vaso en la mesa de centro y tome el control remoto que estaba en la misma y encendí el televisor cambie de canales buscando algo que me hiciera perder el tiempo ya que apenas eran las 6:00 am y yo entraba a las 7:30 je eso me agradaba, ya que no había nada bueno en la televisión la apague y decidí ir alistarme, tome mi uniforme y comencé a darle una planchadita ya que estaba demasiado arrugado al terminar me metí a la ducha escuche a mi madre salir de su habitación así que me apresure y termine de ducharme salí corriendo y me cambie aun faltaban 5 para las 7 mi madre insistía en que almorzara algo pero me negué aunque moría de apetito así que salí con tiempo de sobra y como moría de apetito decidí desviarme un poco eh ir a la pastelería y comprar algo ya saben algo para comer en el camino

Al salir de ahí me dirigí a la escuela aunque llevaba buen tiempo

Je que hermoso día - pensaba mientras pasaba el puente del parque ese era mi atajo después del puente había un camino que llevaba justo a la calle de mi escuela

Pero de repente resbale creí que nadie me había visto y me sentía afortunada,lo que no duro mucho ya que estaba en el suelo y el almuerzo que había comprado había dado a parar al mismísimo suelo - que mala suerte

Aun sin levantarme ya que el golpe me dejo algo a dolorida

¿Estas bien?- escuche una voz, rayos alguien me había visto caer - ¿te lastimaste?- la voz se oía detrás de mi aunque no se escuchaba muy interesado en lo que me estaba preguntando, como si solo lo hiciera por educación.

Mire sobre mi hombro y logre ver la silueta de un chico al parecer era de mi escuela ya que reconocería ese uniforme donde sea

Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar - se inclino un poco y pude ver su rostro aunque no me era familiar era pelirrojo, ojos azules un azul aqua, era alto, muy apuesto pero lo extraño es que no tenia cejas y tenía un tatuaje en su frente me extendió la mano y me ayudo a ponerme de pie

Gracias, perdón por las molestias - el solo levanto la bolsa de víveres que estaba en el suelo y me la dio

No es molestia eso le pasa a cualquiera -en eso tenia razón - al parecer te raspaste la rodilla- me dijo pero no entendí porque lo decía, entonces apunto a mi rodilla la cual estaba sangrando

Rayos - solo logre decir y él se agacho mientras tomo mi pierna no pude evitar sonrojarme - ¿que haces?

Reviso tu herida- "_pues que eres medico_" fue lo primero que pensé - no esta tan mal- me dijo y tomo su mochila de la cual saco unas vendas comenzó a vendarme y apretó solo un poco el vendaje - con eso esta- me dijo mientras mi sonrojo continuaba este chico era genial y estaba preparado ya que traer vendas no es habitual-vámonos- dijo

¿Que? - me acompañaría a clases es tan caballeroso o eso creía

Si vamos al mismo lugar además te debe doler - me decía sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión

Está bien- le dije mientras me sostenía de su brazo izquierdo -lo lamento

Al parecer a él no le molestaba ayudarme

Dame eso- de repente me quito mi mochila y la bolsa de víveres que traía

El era algo extraño y daba un poco de miedo a simple vista pero a mi parecer era una buena persona

Llegamos a la escuela el trayecto del parque a la escuela fue larguísimo ya que ninguno saco un tema de conversación pero que le podía decir además de gracias y lo siento.

Cuál es tu clase -me dijo cuando llegamos a la escuela

Eh! - además me acompañaría a mi salón ¡tenia razón es buena persona!

Para ayudarte a subir las escaleras - es cierto esto será una tortura estoy en el tercer piso

En el 4° d - conteste algo sonrojada- pero no tienes que llevarme

No podrás subir tu sola - me decía mientras nos dirigíamos a las escaleras

Estoy bien además solo es un raspón - _inner: ¡no estoy inválida!_- no soy tan inútil

Al intentar subir los escalones al doblar mi rodilla el dolor me invadió no era mucho pero si me dolía

Lo ves- me decía mientras me tomaba por la espalda apoyándome - te ayudare- su cara no cambiaba sus facciones eran las mismas eran totalmente inexpresivas

Tomo mi mochila la abrió - espera que haces - solo fue lo que puede decir no sabía que estaba haciendo tomo la bolsa de víveres y la puso dentro de mi mochila y la cerro

Se colgó mi mochila en el brazo derecho y me ayudo a subir los escalones aun me dolía pero era menos el dolor que sentía

Estábamos frente a mi salón

Quieres que te ayude a entrar - me pregunto ahora denotando amabilidad

No, gracias y perdón por las molestias- le dije apenada

No te preocupes eso a cualquiera le pasa- me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno -le dije ya que no me había presentado con el formalmente, el se dio la vuelta y me miro

Soy Gaara - me dijo se dio la vuelta y me hizo una seña con la mano en señal de despedida - Adiós Sakura- lo escuche decir

Abrí la puerta de mi clase y ahora sí que estaba molesta Kurenai sensei, ya que había llegado tardísimo

Señorita Haruno me había dicho que no volvería a retrasarse -me dijo algo molesta- ¿cuál es su excusa?

Le señale mi pierna derecha y la vio vendada- ¿que le ocurrió?- me pregunto -¿está bien?

Si sensei solo fue un accidente, no fue mi intención llegar tarde- la sensei me miraba y de repente la mirada molesta se transformo en una de tranquilidad al saber que estaba bien.

Me dirigí a mi pupitre pero al ver que estaba medio coja Ino-chan que estaba en la clase se levanto a ayudarme.

Mientras almorzábamos les conté a Ino, Hinata, y Tenten

Lo que había ocurrido el día anterior

######################## FLASH BACK ############################

Sakura verdad que a ti te...- la voz de Naruto le fallo y no podía o no quería terminar su pregunta- ¿te gusta Sasuke-teme?

Eh? Como...- no sabía que responder vi como su sonrisa desapareció y solo bajo su mirada- y-yo

Sakura te ayudare con Sasuke-teme - me dijo mirándome nuevamente y recuperando su sonrisa- así que no puedes faltar el sábado a la fiesta

Está bien Naruto-kun- pero seguía con la duda de por que Naruto me invito si no éramos grandes amigos-¿Naruto kun? ¿Porque me invitaste a la fiesta?

Es simple porque me agradas Sakura-chan!- me decía con una sonrisa que resaltaba su sinceridad

Gracias- le dije - tu también me caís muy bien Naruto-kun

Naruto me estuvo platicando que ah Sasuke no le agradaba Karin ya que era una arrastrada que andaba rogándole

Eh! Pero si yo los vi el lunes junto - me quede recordando cuando los vi desde la heladería

¡Si! **Juntos pero no revueltos** - me dijo recalcando lo ultimo para hacer énfasis - ya ves tú y yo estamos juntos pero no somos nada- me dijo y bajo la mirada de nuevo

Es cierto Naruto-kun ¡gracias! -le dije mientras sonreía por que mi conciencia me remordía ya que minutos antes me preocupaba de que me vieran con el solo vi a este sonrojarse al mirarme y de nuevo bajaba la mirada

###################### FIN DEL FLASH BACK ###########################

ENCERIO!-grito Ino - que bueno Sakura -chan te lo merecías

Saku...ra-chan, ¿Naruto-kun nos invito?- me pregunto Hinata

Claro que si - decía tenten- nos invito a Neji y a mi obvio que invitaría a la primita de uno de sus mejore amigos

Je pero Sakura ya dinos - me decía Ino - ¿te gusta ese chico que te ayudo hoy?- me lo dijo así de golpe no sabía que hacer y aunque aun no decía nada - lo sabia esa forma de hablar de él tan tierna ¡es igual que cuando hablas de Sasuke!- que por que decía eso - además solo lo mencione y te sonrojaste- ¿¡que! Me sonroje y sin darme cuenta esta estaba mal ese chico era apuesto y amable pero no le conocía bien como me podía... gustar...

¡No! - le dije enojada- a mí solo me gusta Sasuke-kun!

Todas se me quedaron viendo extrañadas

Sakura solo era un juego - me decía Ino

Si cálmate- mientras lo reafirmaba Tenten

Lo siento - solo dije eso y salí de ahí

No sé en que pensaba o porque me había sonrojado cuando lo mencionaron

Iba perdida en mis pensamientos aunque aun me dolía la herida en mi pierna no era tanto y seguí caminando hasta que...

Auch...lo siento no me fije por donde ib...- al ver con quien había chocado no era más ni menos que la arrastrada de Karin que mala suerte

Miren a quien tenemos aquí- me decía mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo buscando un insulto de seguro y al mirar mi pierna lo obtuvo- valla acaso tu frente pesa tanto o es que eres demasiado idiota- me decía tratando de herirme lo cual no funciono ya que mi mente me recordaba lo que me había dicho Naruto sobre Sasuke y Karin- donde está tu guarda espalda la Ino- cerda- ¡¿que?

Que dijiste - recuerdo que le pregunte antes de estamparle mi mano en su rostro en una fuerte cachetada que le dejo la mitad del rostro con un tono rojizo y no exactamente por pena o vergüenza

Como te atreves - me tomo del cabello mientras sus clones me tomaban por los brazos- me las vas a pagar estúpida- creí que me regresaría la cachetada así que cerré los ojos esperando el golpe cuando...

¡Déjenla ya!- se escucho esa orden a la que Karin no quiso obedecer

Ella se lo merece mira lo que me ah hecho- ladro la perra de Karin ante esa orden

¡Que la dejen ahora!- esa voz volvió a sonar y casi de milagro ellas me soltaron abrí los ojos de poco eh intente ver quien era

Pero Sasuke-kun -escuche a Karin reprochar -ella me abofeteo

Te lo has deber buscado- era Sasuke-kun defendiéndome claro no sabía quién era pero aun así me defendía -lárguense ahora - al decir esto Karin me miro con odio mientras se alejaba junto con sus clones- ¿estas bien? -. ¡El me está hablando a mí! Espera no te emociones recuerda lo que dijo Naruto

Estoy bien gracias - le dije trate de no sonrojarme y de que mi voz no sonara nerviosa

Esa Karin es una busca pleitos- me decía el estaba manteniendo una conversación conmigo

Si, je - pero por que ahora se comportaba tan distinto a aquel día

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke - mientras extendía su mano

Sakura Haruno - y conteste su saludo aunque luche y luche no puede mas y me sonroje para mi suerte el estaba mirando la herida de mi pierna

¿Esto? ¿Esto te lo hizo Karin?- me pregunto aunque no sonaba preocupado (como va a sonar preocupado ni te conoce ¬¬)

Etto... no fue un accidente que tuve esta mañana - en ese momento sonó la campana que pésimo momento para que sonara esa fregadera

Tu estas en el mismo edificio que yo verdad...- no sé si intentaba recordar mi nombre o si no sabía cómo llamarme

Si y dime Sakura - mientras le sonreía el solo dio una sonrisa de medio lado lo cual me alegro mucho- puedo llamarte Sasuke-kun?

a lo que es contesto- como quieras - ese cambio me sorprendió no supe que había hecho tal vez ... me había comportado como el resto de las chicas- vámonos ya comenzaran las clases

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras vi al mismo chico de la mañana, Gaara acompañado de otro chico el cual tenía el cabello oscuro y sus ojos redondos y oscuros un corte de cabello de hongo y se vestía muy ñoño

Ho..ola -vacile al hablarle, Sasuke-kun estaba a mi lado y solo vi las miradas entre ambos- Gaara

que haces aquí - le pregunte

¡vaya que hermosa eres!- me decía el chico al lado de Gaara-kun- ¡ ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- me pregunto, claro que me asusto que un chico del cual no se ni su nombre me invite a salir y además que se vista y se vea tan raro

deja de molestarla idiota - le decía Sasuke-kun que no se por que me estaba esperando yo creía que el me iba a dejar en cuanto me detuve

tiene razón lee no seas tan molesto- le decía Gaara- además solo te estaba esperando para ver como seguías ¿estas bien?

s...-pero me interrumpió Sasuke-kun

está bien que no ves- no se le oyó alterado lo dijo en un tono tranquilo

que pasaba y de que me estaba perdiendo...


	3. extraño comportamiento

Capitulo 3 extraño comportamiento

Que pasaba y de que me estaba perdiendo por que actúan así y por qué Sasuke un chico que ni me conoce se comporta de esta manera conmigo y Gaara otro desconocido pero amable chico, ¿porque se miran con tanto odio?

- vaya sabia que te conocía de algún sitio - decía Gaara a mi amado Sasuke.

- si también te me haces conocido - el pelinegro respondía - y mas con ese tatuaje.

Yo solo cambiaba mi mirada de uno a otro de uno a otro y Lee igual que yo.

- ¿que ocurre Gaara-sama de donde lo conoce? - le pregunto Lee.

- el es Sasuke Uchiha es el capitán del equipo de soccer de esta escuela - le respondía Gaara.

Espera dijo soccer haciendo memoria* el año pasado nuestra escuela gano el torneo inter escolar de todo Japón y el partido final fue el mejor según dicen pero gano nuestra escuela * fin de mi memoria.

- si tu eres el capitán del otro equipo verdad - pregunte aunque se quedaron dudando por mi pregunta- digo que tú eras el capitán del equipo con el que jugó nuestra escuela en los inter escolareas el año pasado- ahora había hecho la pregunta más clara.

- si - me contesto y me dio una media sonrisa no sé porque pero me sonroje / .

- tengo clase de deportes con Gay- sensei - grite recordando que debía ir por mi uniforme.

- yo también tengo esa clase - es cierto me toca gimnasia con los del "c" /.

- entonces nos vemos después- me dijo el pelirrojo alejándose.

- adiós Gaara - solo dije pero al intentar subir el escalón me dolió de nuevo mi herida ¬¬ de la emoción me había olvidado de mi herida pero para mi suerte y digo suerte a mi buenísima suerte ¡Sasuke-kun se dio cuenta!

- ¿estas bien? - me pregunto solo asentí ya que me dolía y no quería quejarme - no te creo - de repente Sasuke-kun me levanto, me cargo en brazos y me subió hasta el tercer piso me alegra no haber comido absolutamente nada esa mañana y que mi almuerzo se me callera.

Al llegar al tercer piso el me bajo, así que me apresure a mi aula, entre por mis cosas, al salir pensé ya no ver a Sasuke-kun, pero ahí estaba en la puerta de mi aula esperándome.

- ahora vámonos- me tomo de la muñeca al llegar a las escaleras me volvió a cargar, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que ya casi podía sentir sus labios, pero en que estaba pensando el apenas me conoce es obvio que no me va a besar hoy, aunque suene pesimista tal vez nunca.

Estaba en la clase de Gay- sensei cuando vi a Lee y a Gaara ¿que hacían ahí? y no solo eso venían hacia mí, yo estaba sentada en una banca mientras todos los demás daban vueltas al campo como calentamiento ya que habría un partido, "_mal día para estar lesionada"__._

- hola- me decía Gaara -¿hace un rato no me contestaste estas bien?

- si estoy bien - le dije no creí que él se fuera a preocupar por mi, pareciera que es un chico serio, que no se preocupa por nadie, excepto por él, pero es todo lo contrario- gracias por lo de esta mañana.

- ya te dije que lo olvides- empezaba a sonrojarme _" llevo casi todo el día sonrojándome en una de estas me sangrara la nariz"__._

- ¿Gaara-kun? ¿En que aula estas?- le pregunte ya que tenia curiosidad.

De repente el que se había quedado callado comenzó a hablar.

- Gaara-sama va en el 4° e y yo en el 6° f - me decía el chico raro, bueno Lee.

- ¿Gaara -sama? pero si lee es mayor - bueno se su pone que ahora que se que Lee es mayor, yo lo llame sempai o algo por el estilo, y porque con Gaara es al revés.

- bueno es que...- "_tenia esa pequeña duda"_ - bueno realmente no se por que - espera solo lo hace porque si, -_-u es más raro de lo que yo pensaba.

- el solo lo hace porque piensa que suena mejor que Gaara-kun - lo defendía el pelirrojo - eso es todo- bueno en eso tenia razón suena mejor el sama.

- ahh!- solo logre decir - jeje- y comencé a soltar risitas y así de la nada sentí la mirada pesada de alguien al dejar de reír y mirar de donde provenía encontré tres sospechosos.

Eran Naruto, Sasuke o un grupo de chicas que me miraban creo que eran del "c".

No quise sacar conclusiones.

De repente Gaara se despidió con una seña y se alejo, detrás de él iba Lee, yo solo me pare y me dirigí hacia el campo de soccer ya que habría partido como les dije antes y quería ver a Sasuke-kun. /

Acababa de terminar la clase de educación física, cuando pase por los vestidores de los chicos rumbo al de las chicas, se supone que los chicos se cambian antes, para que no se cree ningún ya saben, problema, iba pasando cuando...

- Sakura - escuche una voz creí que era la de Sasuke-kun - por aquí - bingo si era Sasuke-kun que me llamaba desde la puerta de los vestidores solo vi su rostro así que me acerque en cuanto me acerque el me jalo dentro del vestidor de chicos que a esa hora debía estar vacio

El estaba casi desnudo "_/ contente hemorragia"_ solo con una toalla cubriéndose ya saben donde, con una mano me cubrió la boca y con otra sujetaba su toalla jejeje.

* Inner kyaaa! Cachin me saque el premio mayor*

- no grites me decía - mientras yo solo asentía - es...es que -decía algo abochornado por la penosa escena que estaba protagonizando - el idiota de Naruto... se robo mi ropa...podrías quitársela-que Naruto le jugo esta broma oh dios tenlo en su santa gloria... ¡Después de que lo mate!

- esta... bien, lo intentare - bueno ¡tengo que lograrlo! Shanarooo!- no tardo.

Salí corriendo bueno eso creía yo hasta que me di cuenta de que no era así, es cierto esta maldita pierna.

De repente divise a ese rubio idiota - Naruto!- le grite en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí el muy idiota en cuanto le tuve cerca le tome de la camiseta y le di un golpe.

- ¿que pasa Sakura-chan?- me preguntaba haciéndose el inocente.

- devuelve a Sasuke-kun lo que le quitaste- le dije tratando de no decir eso en voz alta.

- que ah ido a quejarse contigo mira que consentido-"_espera que dijo, como que consentido" _- oh pero si ¡Sakura-chan y Sasuke-temme no se hablan!

Dijo el rubio como entendiendo que sin su ayuda ya le hablaba a Sasuke-kun.

- está bien dile que en un momento se la doy- me dijo sonriendo pero no le creí- vamos te lo prometo y solo lo hare por que ayer te eh prometido ayudarte.

- Naruto-kun gracias -le dije y le di un abraso él se puso algo sonrojado- te esperare con Sasuke-kun.

Regrese al vestidor de los chicos y para mi sorpresa estaba vacío o eso creí.

- al parecer Sasuke-kun se fue ¿pero a donde? -estaba semidesnudo, no creo que se encuentre lejos.

- no fui a ningún sitio- escuche su voz -solo me había escondido por que no sabía quién era quién entraba- ¡estaba detrás de mí!

- Ss...Sasuke-kun no me asustes- le dije toda sonrojada.

- prométeme algo - me dijo y en cuanto oí eso mi mente comenzó a divagar, ya saben con lo típico, pensé que el diría que no le dejara y me abrazaría o algo por el estilo... ¿Qué? soñar no cuesta nada - promete que no le dirás a nadie esto.

Quiere que se lo prometa lo mejor que me ah pasado en mi vida, y tendré que llevármelo a la tumba, ¡rayos!

- está bien... lo prometo- le dije mientras el ponía su mano en mi cabeza no sé si lo hacía como cuando felicitas a un perro por dar la patita o ¿por que? ... la verdad no se.

En eso entro Naruto el cual comenzó a darnos una sonrisa picarona la cual me dio muchos nervios.

- bueno...creo que llegue en mal momento - mientras el decía eso Sasuke corrió a darle un golpe y quitarle la ropa decidí salir ya que debía también ir a mi vestidor y cambiarme el uniforme además este par iba a comenzar a pelear, aunque antes no era su amiga siempre los veía pelear más que amigos parecen rivales.

Como ya no había ninguna chica, ni siquiera mis amigas me esperaron ¬¬, comencé a ducharme, pero escuche que la puerta del vestidor se abrió, tome la toalla y me enrolle en ella, lo bueno es que había terminado de ducharme.

Salí pensando que era una de las chicas, pero para mi sorpresa era Sasuke Uchiha, quien estaba sentado en la bancas.

- valla conque que así es el vestidor de las chicas por dentro - dijo como comparando- es igual al de los chicos-lo sabia estaba comparando.

- ¿que...que haces aquí?- le dije algo sonrojada ya que estaba totalmente desnuda debajo de la toalla - Sasuke-kun...

En cuanto hable el giro para verme y se empezó a sonrojar - perdón no sabía que estabas...-ya que la toalla solo me llegaba a cubrir sobre las rodillas el pudo ver el raspón que me dolía aun - así que eso era lo que te molestaba -cambiando el tema.

- date la vuelta -le dije-me voy a cambiar.

- ¿que aquí?- me respondió aun sonrojándose mas.

- claro que no solo tomare mi ropa y me iré a la ducha ah cambiarme - le dije un tanto molesta ¬¬.

El se dio la vuelta comencé a sacar mi ropa de mi locker y me dirigía a la ducha no salí hasta estar completamente vestida - ya estoy lista ¿a que vienes Sasuke-kun?

El se voltio y me mostro una venda - te traía esto para vendarte - me dijo - además la otra venda debe estar sucia - era cierto - acércate te vendare - me acerque y el cuidadosamente comenzó a vendarme -listo - dijo al haber terminado.

Gracias - le dije el solo me dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

Las clases terminaron eh Ino-chan dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, yo no quería llegar a casa ya que de seguro estaría vacía...Hinata -chan se iría con Ino-chan... y Tenten de seguro se había ido con Neji.

Iba rumbo al centro comercial moría de apetito y decidí ir por algo de comer, para mi gran sorpresa a Gaara se le ocurrió lo mismo que a mí, me lo encontré comprando una hamburguesa, el me invito una acepte, claro que se la pague después.

El comenzó a platicarme que él y su amigo Lee se cambiaron de escuela ya que no tenían un buen entrenador y que además Lee admiraba a Guy-sensei, mientras que yo casi lo aborrecía.

Me platico de cómo era la ciudad donde vivía antes, no se pero me encanto pasar la tarde con él.

- ¿oye mañana asistirás a la fiesta...esa a la que casi toda la escuela ira?- me pregunto- a mi no me gustan ese tipo de cosas prefiero hacer fiestas solo con mis amigos.

- yo iré, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo - le conteste.

- solo iré por que Lee me suplico que lo acompañe- me dijo, sentí algo de ternura ^w^ solo algo.

Terminamos de hablar y recordé que no tenía nada que ponerme - adiós tengo que hacer unas compras - le dije.

- ¿compras? pero si es tarde, mejor te acompaño- me dijo.

- no creo que me quieras acompañar - le dije ya iba a comprar ropa, no creo que le agrade la idea.

- si vas a comprar ropa- _¿"me __leyó la mente o que?"- _tengo una hermana mayor que me obliga a acompañarla así que ya estoy acostumbrado.

- pero… - me interrumpió.

- no hay pero que valga además mejor nos apresuramos es tarde y pronosticaron lluvia- me dijo muy seguro de la que decía -vamos - me extendió la mano y me sujeto fuertemente.

Decidí comprar algo rápido - esto me lo llevo- le dije.

- tienes que probártelo, anda - me dijo muy paciente.

- pero, no quiero incomodarte - le dije ya que era la verdad.

- vamos además tiene que ser algo que se te vea bien- me dijo seguro de querer esperar- al menos eso repite mi hermana cientos de veces antes de elegir algo.

Corrí al probador y me pobre un vestido colorido que no me gusto.

- ¿puedo verte? - me dijo, con ternura /.

- ¿que opinas?- le pregunte al salir, pero me miraba asombrado.

No dijo nada y se apeno un poco.

Así que me probé un vestido negro muy hermoso que me encantaba, salí a mostrárselo y en cuanto me vio se sonrojo todo, decidí que ese sería el vestido .

Lo pague y tome a Gaara de la mano salimos, me pregunto que si mi casa estaba lejos, aunque le dije que se fuera a casa yo vivía cerca, el se negó y me acompaño a casa, eran casi las 8:56 cuando llegue, no era tan tarde pero cuando entre a mi casa la lluvia cayó, pobre Gaara se mojara fue lo que pensé.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente pero mi mama estaba esperándome en mi habitación.

No sabía por que estaba tan molesta hasta que hablo.

- ¿no crees que ya es tarde? , se supone que debes llegar a las 7 más tardar- me dijo.

- lo siento, fui de compras -le dije sintiéndome culpable- debí haber llamado.

- si, debiste hacerlo - cambiando su rostro a una sonrisa- ¿que compraste?

- ¡mira!- grite ya que estaba tan feliz - no crees que es hermoso- le dije mientras le mostraba el vestido.

- muy lindo - dijo mientras se acercaba para tomarlo- ¿para que lo compraste?

- esto... es...-¡olvide pedirle permiso para la fiesta! - es que mañana habrá una fiesta y me preguntaba... ¿Si me dejarías ir?

- pues parece que ya estabas decidida a asistir- me dijo mirando el vestido- claro que puedes... ¡pero dime con quién iras!- me dijo con una sonrisa -¿que... que te sucedió?- me dijo apuntando a mi pierna.

- me caí camino a la escuela - le dije tratando de que no se preocupara lo cual no funciono.

Ella desvendo mi pierna, y reviso la herida, la desinfecto. Claro que yo no quería. El alcohol arde demasiado, al termino me puso un ungüento.

- descansa- me dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

- buenas noches - le dije ella me sonrió y cerró la puerta al salir.

estaba recostada en mi cama boca abajo no tenia sueño así que tome mi computadora la conecte a la corriente y la encendí como siempre inicie sesión en el MSN y por curiosidad abrí el facebook quería ver que estupidez había publicado Karin esta vez, para mi sorpresa ella había publicado lo que había pasado esa tarde ..

Estaba escrito que una chica idiota le había golpeado, y claro lo arreglo con mentiras para hacer creer a la gente que ella gano, ahí decía que ella había le había regresado el golpe, y que le hubiera ido peor si no hubiera sido por Sasuke, que le detuvo con un abraso, _"¿¡que!"_

Que le pasa a esta idiota, Sasuke jamás se le acerco a mi fue la que cargo en brazos, esta chica sí que está loca, me da miedo.

En eso kurosagi-kun me comenzó a hacer platica por el MSN platique con el por un buen rato...

Pero al dar las 11:00 me despedí de él y apague mi computadora.

baje la computadora de la cama y me dispuse a dormir pero la emoción no me dejaba...venia el recuerdo de Sasuke-kun con solo la toalla, tan cerca de mí, el sentir esas ganas de besarlo, cuando me tenía en sus brazos, o su extraño comportamiento conmigo, acaso ya confía en mi tanto como para que me pidiera ese favor, o solo fue casualidad que yo pasara justo en ese instante por ahí; Gaara y su forma de comportarse además de que creo que este era un gran día y mañana será mejor.

De repente y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.


	4. zorra al agua

Capitulo 4. ¡Zorra al agua!

Al despertar me di cuenta que estaba al revés, con mis pies en mi almohada y eso era porque por platicar con kurosagi-kun me había quedado en una mala e incómoda posición.

Con pesar me esforcé por levantarme, tenia tanto cansancio y no sabía porque mi mente estaba en blanco, solo pensaba en que una ducha me haría muy bien, entre a la ducha tome un baño de 15 a 20 min, me sentía tan bien era como nueva, salí enredada en la toalla me dirigí a mi habitación, y me arregle.

Baje las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina tenía demasiado apetito...en el refrigerador estaba una nota.

HOY ENTRARE TEMPRANO Y SALDRÉ UN POCO TARDE DEL TRABAJO, NO LLEGUES TARDE DE LA DICHOSA FIESTA ATT. MAMÁ

Que molesto es obvio que ella me dejo la nota pues solo vivimos ella y yo; mi padre trabaja fuera así que lo veo muy poco casi una vez al año.

El teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, corrí a contestar.

- alo...-

- ¿Sakura?-

- si ella habla- aun no reconocía la voz que era ronca.

- soy Ino, es que estoy enferma tal vez no asista a la fiesta- me decía.

- pero Ino tu me lo prometiste, dijiste que me arreglarías- le reproche.

- mmhhh... si Sakura-chan – me decía con la voz más reconocible- pero me duele mucho la garganta.

- está bien - en mi voz se escuchaba mi falsa tristeza- tendré que arreglarme solita-la culpa siempre funciona y mas con Ino-chan.

- está bien tratare de asistir y no por tu falso chantaje si no...- me decía algo molesta y forzando su voz para hablar- porque me compre un vestido hermoso que quiero que Sai...-perdió la voz.

- rayos perdiste la voz - le dije tratando de compadecerla - toma miel con limón y estarás bien te espero a las 5:30 Ino-le dije y colgué.

Puede que sea desconsiderada, sobre todo considerando como me había comportado el día anterior.

Como estaría toda la mañana sola bueno casi todo el día decidí comenzar con el aseo, mientras lavaba los platos recordaba lo bueno que fue el día anterior conocer a Gaara, que Sasuke me hablara,** ver a él pelinegro semidesnudo, convivir con Gaara después de clases****.**

¡ Kyaaa!¡No lo puedo creer!

Había sido de los mejores días de mi vida al terminar mis deberes decidí perder el tiempo y comencé a ver películas, caricaturas cualquier cosa...y así malgaste el tiempo hasta las 5 de la tarde.

No sabía por qué tenía un apetito de los mil demonios pero de repente recordé no desayune y no comí esta tarde por ver la televisión.¡rayos!

Omitiendo mi apetito, salí directo a la ducha, tome una toalla y me di un baño, salí envuelta en la toalla y al salir corrí a mi habitación, al llegar a la puerta sonó el timbre así que baje desesperada debía ser Ino, abrí la puerta, al abrirla vi que efectivamente era Ino-chan.

Solo me quito de la puerta y entro en la casa en su cara se podía ver que estaba molesta.

- ¿que pasa Ino-chan?- le dije cerrando la puerta y sujetándome la toalla.

Me miro y sonrió- que siempre me recibirás con ese atuendo -me decía con sarcasmo ya que era la segunda vez que pasaba, pero su cara volvió a cambiar a estar de contenta a molesta.

- ¿que pasa?-le repetí la pregunta.

- ¡Sai no irá conmigo!- ¿¡que! Quise gritarle pero un hecho algo raro llamo mi atención

- ¿oye que tu no estabas enferma?- le dije y me miro culpable.

- ese Sai me las pagara - me dijo zafándose de mi acusación- así que iremos solas.

- jeje bueno así los chicos nos rodearan jajaja- me reía y al parecer a Ino también le causo gracia.

- a cambiarnos - me dijo y me empujo hacia las escaleras - que no tengo todo el día -me decía mientras subíamos las escaleras - ¿puedo ducharme verdad? - me decía mientras pasábamos por el baño.

- sí, si puedes - entramos en mi habitación, saco todo lo de su mochila, como lograba haber tanto en esa mochila tan pequeña, ahí estaba su vestido en una bolsa, y productos para el cabello, y muchos maquillajes- mientras te duchas me pondré el vestido- Ino solo asintió y salió corriendo a la ducha.

Yo comencé a ponerme ese vestido negro estraple, que era ajustado de la cintura, me llegaba hasta por encima de mis rodillas, era algo inflado se podría decir de la parte inferior, era hermoso, aunque yo no creía que se me viera tan bien, pero a Gaara al parecer le gusto ya que no me dijo nada y solo se ruborizo.

Ino salió de la ducha con su vestido ya puesto era de tirantes azul fuerte con unas líneas verticales a los costados de un azul más claro se veía muy hermosa.

- ¡wow! - Exclamo Ino al verme - ¡te ves fantástica Sakura!

- gracias-

- te juro que estoy celosa te ves mucho mejor que yo- me decía muy alegre - que bueno que Sai no irá porque tal vez me dejaría por ti - me dijo riendo.

-Ino chan que cosas dices- solo me ruborice un poco.

Ino tardo media hora maquillándose al terminar quedo como estrella de cine decidió que era hora de comenzar a maquillarme cuando estaba a punto de comenzar sonó el timbre.

- yo abriré- me dijo mientras salía de la habitación- no te muevas - _"¿quién será?"_

- ¡Hinata-chan!-escuche gritar a la escandalosa de Ino- ¡vamos!- y se escucho el azote de la puerta principal.

- comenzare con Sakura y seguiré contigo Hinata- se escuchaba su conversación mientras entraban en la habitación.

- Sakura lamento el no avisar que vendría - me decía Hinata, con algo de culpa.

- no te disculpes -le dije para que se tranquilizara - además ya les eh dicho esta es como su casa.

- gracias Sakura - me decía sonriente.

Después de casi una hora Ino termino conmigo y con Hinata hasta maquillo mi herida para que no se notase así que por fin logramos salir camino a la fiesta...

- ¿Ino segura que es aquí? - le pregunte a la ojiazul, mientras mirábamos lo que más que una casa, era una mansión.

- si aquí es, ya eh venido con Sai - nos decía muy segura y al acércanos y escuchar la música, nos dimos cuenta que si era, bueno a Hinata e Ino no les causaba gran cosa porque ambas son de familia adinerada, pero yo soy, se puede decir de la clase media.

En la entrada había sirvientes recogiendo abrigos y bolsos... no solo eso daban una bolsa que yo no sabía que era... me la dieron y al abrirla había un obsequio...era un reproductor original de los más modernos... _"esto__ es una fiesta demasiado costosa"_

Al entrar estaban Naruto, Neji, Tenten, mi amado Sasuke y... ¿quién era ese?

- ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Ino-chan!- nos gritaba el rubio levantando los brazos para que lo viéramos - por acá - le saludamos con un gesto, al dirigirnos hacia el sentimos la mirada de los chicos al llegar con Naruto.

- vaya ustedes sí que llamaron la atención -decía Tenten con una sonrisa - que envidia- mientras su novio Neji, la fulminaba con la mirada- era broma... - solo dijo intentando defenderse.

- te ves maravillosa Sakura-chan, ¿verdad temme? - el rubio le preguntaba al pelinegro.

- te ves bien - solo eso dijo, cuando el chico al que no conocía hablo.

- solo te ves bien, deja de ser modesto, casi babeas cuando la viste- decía el chico él era muy parecido a Sasuke-kun pero se veía un poco mayor además su cabello era largo y lo tenía sujeto con una coleta baja.

- cállate...- le decía Sasuke a este chico- Itachi cierra la boca- le gritaba, ¿Itachi? ese es su nombre.

- hola soy Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor de Sasuke- _"¿¡que! Wow se nota, pero no sabía que Sasuke tuviera hermanos"_

- mucho gusto yo soy Sakura Haruno - Ino no aguanto y se presento ella misma ya que nadie le prestaba atención.

- yo soy Ino Yamanaka encantada - se dirigió hacia Itachi quien le sonrió de medio lado al parecer esa era la única sonrisa de los Uchiha - y ella es Hinata Hyuga - señalando a esta.

- Ho...hola - solo dijo esto y bajo la mirada y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el rubio la miraba.

De repente la música elevo su volumen así Tenten jalo a Neji a la pista de baile improvisada junto a la enorme piscina.

- ¿vamos a bailar?- me preguntaba Naruto.

- no gracias- le dije amablemente.

- pero Hinata no tiene pareja Naruto y le encantaría bailar- le dijo Ino al rubio.

- Ino-chan - le decía por lo bajo la ojiperla a la rubia.

- vamos Hinata será divertido - mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- está bien - solo eso dijo y se dejo llevar por el ojiazul

mientras veía esta escena me senté en la barra y ahí presencie lo que jamás pensé que ocurriría, Ino-chan le coqueteaba a Itachi, no niego que sea guapo, pero ella tiene un novio que la quiere, bueno, tal vez solo exagero, ahí vi cuando Ino se llevo a Itachi a bailar y me quede sola o eso creí.

- vaya nos dejaron solos- escuche la voz de Sasuke-kun - ¿no crees Sakura?

- Je si Sasuke-kun - le sonreí mientras me comenzaba a poner nerviosa y además me sonroje un poco.

El se me acerco y me miro fijamente - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me dijo cambiando su semblante por uno más serio.

- si ¿que pasa?...- le dije algo preocupada y algo nerviosa, ¿que me quería preguntar?

- quería saber si tu...- pero su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando se escucho una voz que no podía confundir.

- hola Sakura te ves hermosa -era Gaara el cual no se veía ya tan asombrado por mi vestido, ya que un día antes se había quedado sin habla al verme en los probadores - realmente elegiste el mejor vestido ayer- me decía un poco sonrojado.

- ahh, gracias por lo de ayer, me divertí mucho...- cuando le iba a agradecer otra vez a Gaara, la voz de un molesto Sasuke se escucho.

- ¿Sakura ayer te la pasaste con** él **después de clases? - me pregunto el azabache con un tono despectivo a referirse a Gaara-kun.

¿Qué pasaba por que Sasuke estaba molesto acaso? ¿Estaba celoso? pero que ideas tengo.

- si... ¿por qué Sasuke-kun?- en cuanto dije eso los brazos de Gaara me rodearon por la cintura y me dio vuelta hacia el

- vamos a bailar -me dijo colocando su frente sobre la mía aunque su petición sonaba mas como una orden

- tsk...- escuche a Sasuke-kun- lo siento Sabaku No pero hoy me pertenece a mi...- dijo Sasuke algo arrogante "¿_pero que está diciendo...?"_

- ella no te pertenece, Uchiha - Gaara lo miraba con una mirada asesina que le sentaba muy bien - ni que fuera tu novia -escuche decir al pelirrojo.

- ¿y que crees que ella aceptara ser tu novia?- el azabache le contesto retándolo _"espera dijo aceptaría ser tu novia __ósea__ que le gusto a Gaara"_

*inner: vaya ni yo me lo esperaba*

- yo me voy -solo grite furiosa y me dirigí al otro lado de la piscina, claro que no fue tarea fácil, ya que había un mar de gente, tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos, y reflexionar lo que había escuchado.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a mi destino, alguien me empujo a la piscina, caí al agua, la cual estaba fría me fui al fondo de esta y salí, todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse y burlarse de mí.

- Sakura-chan -escuche que gritaba Ino y Hinata.

De repente escuche que alguien se había arrojado a la piscina, por un momento creí que había sido el menor de los uchihas, pero al ver a un pelirrojo acercarse nadando, no me decepcione tal vez solo me desilusione.

- ¡Sakura! -gritaba el pelirrojo mientras nadaba hacia mí me tomo y me saco de la piscina - ¡una toalla!- grito.

Una de las empleadas domesticas me dio una toalla y el pelirrojo comenzó a secarme.

De repente ante mi apareció Karin, mientras Sasuke la jalaba de un brazo con brusquedad.

- discúlpate - le decía el Uchiha a la zorra.

- lo siento - esta decía a regaña dientes, mientras Ino se acercaba.

- ¿aceptas sus disculpas? - me pregunto la ojiazul, solo asentí - pues yo no- mientras arrojaba a Karin a la piscina -eso te buscabas -le grito Ino mientras me levantaba y me abrazaba.

- Sakura-chan entra a la casa - Me decía un rubio muy preocupado que no soltaba la mano de una ojiperla muy ruborizada y en la otra traía la chaqueta de Gaara - ¡ahora o puede que te enfermes!- me ordeno.

Gaara me tomo en brazos y me llevo a donde Naruto lo guiaba, entramos a la casa vacía, ya que los sirvientes atendían la entrada y la fiesta - ¿donde Naruto?- le preguntaba el pelirrojo.

Por aquí -decía Naruto apuntando un sofá.

Gaara me recostó cuidadosamente -¡estoy bien no exageren!- les dije buscando tranquilizarlos, pero el pelirrojo no se tranquilizo.

- ¡esa perra!- exclamo Gaara con mucho enojo - ¡como se atreve hacerte esto!

Naruto apareció con una camiseta en manos - ¿puedes caminar? - me pregunto- para que entres a la recamara a cambiarte.

- Naruto, solo me caí a la piscina, no me atropellaron, ni me quebré nada, estoy bien - le respondí mientras me levantaba del sofá Gaara me sostuvo por si llegaba a caer - ¡gracias a ambos! Pero estoy bien - les dije con una sonrisa.

entre en la habitación me quite el vestido, el cual aun estaba bastante mojado, "_aun no puedo creer que esa zorra me haya arrojado a la piscina"_ -jajaja zorra al agua jajá - me reí en voz baja ya que recordé como Ino la arrojo al agua -esa es mi mejor amiga.

Me puse la camisa _"mal día para no ponerme sostén" _- ¡rayos!- fue lo que exclame.

- Sakura ¿estás bien?- mientras el preocupado pelirrojo entraba en la habitación, solo traía su pantalón puesto y su chaqueta, no traía camisa, debido a que él también estaba empapado, él me miraba tan tiernamente, yo solo me cubrí con un brazo ya que me sentía medio desnuda y con la otra mano jalaba la camiseta para que cubriera mis bragas.

El entro y se dirigió hacia mí, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta mi corazón se acelero - toma debes tener frio - me puso la chaqueta en los hombros se dio la media vuelta y se disponía a salir - te espero afuera- me decía mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Porque si apenas lo conozco me hace sentir tan bien tan segura tan querida tan deseada.

Salí de la habitación, Gaara se acerco para abrazarme, no traía camiseta su abdomen estaba al descubierto, y yo solo me sonroje y me deje abrazar por él, nos sentamos en el sofá y solo me acurruque en sus brazos eran tan cálidos y yo tenía demasiado frio.

- Sakura estas mejor - escuche una voz preguntar, era Itachi quien estaba tomado de la mano ¡con Ino! Esto está mal, me decía a mi misma - nos preocupaste - mientras veía a Gaara, quien me abrazaba, con el ceño fruncido.

- estoy bien - yo solo me abrace mas fuerte a Gaara.


	5. declaraciones

Cap. 5 declaraciones

Estaba abrazada a Gaara no se por qué me sentía tan bien.

- ¿Sakura estas mejor? - escuche una voz preguntar, era Itachi quien estaba tomado de la mano ¡con Ino! "Esto está mal" me decía a mi misma - nos preocupaste - mientras veía a Gaara quien me abrazaba.

- estoy bien - yo solo me abrace mas fuerte a Gaara... no quería que él me soltara, de repente entro Sasuke-kun, quien miro a Gaara con odio al ver que me abrazaba.

- Sakura, ¿estas bien?- me miro y se sentó a mi lado.

- estoy bien - solo le dije, el me tomo la mano y me puso su otra mano en la frente, Gaara se molesto y me acerco más hacia él.

- no tienes fiebre - me decía con una sonrisa de medio lado el pelinegro.

- Sakura ya mande a que secaran tu vestido - me decía Naruto.

- gracias perdón por las molestias - baje la mirada.

- tú solo sabes pedir perdón - escuche decir a Sasuke y a Gaara al unisonó ambos se miraron con furia.

Yo no sabía que pasaba pero mis ojos comenzaron a entre cerrarse y de repente me dormí en los brazos de Gaara.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación aun con la ropa de Naruto y sin la chaqueta de Gaara.

- ¿como llegue aquí? - me pregunte en voz alta.

- pues… te trajimos Gaara y yo - decía una rubia que entraba a la habitación para sentarse en la cama junto a mi.

- ¿Ino qué haces aquí? - le dije.

- Me preocupe por ti, de nada - me decía un poco molesta y algo sarcastica - además ya tenía planeado pasar la noche aquí.

- perdón - decía con la cabeza baja - arruine la fiesta.

- al contrario - dijo Ino mientras yo levantaba la vista para verla - gracias a ti pude arrojar a esa zorra al agua jajaja - se reía Ino.

- je tienes razón - mientras yo comenzaba a reírme - hoy es domingo verdad.

- no, es viernes de un mes después - me decía en tono burlón - claro que es domingo, levántate vamos a desayunar - me decía mientras se ponía de pie yo hice lo mismo y la seguí ella ya tenía los desayunos listos.

- tu mama salió temprano y me pidió que te cuidara así que me iré hasta mañana ¿ok?- me decía mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

- ¡sí!- yo estaba alegre no pasaría el día sola y estaría con mi mejor amiga.

Desayunamos, limpiamos la cocina, aunque Ino sea una niña adinerada es muy sencilla, no se queja por tener que ayudarme en los quehaceres nunca.

- cámbiate- me dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo - que tal vez venga Gaara o Sasuke.

- ¿¡que! - empecé a gritar - ¿por qué? o ¿para qué?

- ¿no es obvio?, Gaara vendrá por su chaqueta y a verte - me decía insinuando algo lo cual no entendí- y Sasuke acompañara a Naruto de seguro por su ropa.

- ahh - solo dije eso.

- pero esas son solo escusas para verte- me decía con un tono muy alegre.

- ¿y como te fue con Itachi? - le pregunte - por que ayer parecían llevarse muy bien- ella solo se quedo callada y empezó a empujarme.

- vete a cambiar- fue lo único que dijo y comencé a subir.

Me cambie me puse un vestido muy lindo ya que estaba segura de que Gaara iría a visitarme. cuando vi a Ino entrar a mi recamara.

- el me beso- dijo con la cara baja - Itachi-san me beso - dijo empezando a llorar.

- ¿¡que!- solo dije, primero molesta pero al verla llorar no sabía que decir ella corrió a mí y me abrazo.

- yo amo mucho a Sai y no quería hacerle eso- decía entre llanto- lo quiero mucho pero realmente me sentía sola anoche sin el - yo no dije nada y la abrace, nos sentamos en la cama y comenzó a contarme todo.

- yo quiero a Sai pero parece - me decía yo sabía que esto no estaba bien, ya que Sai ha estado extraño - que me quiere dejar.

- ¿como crees?, el te quiere mucho- solo le dije.

El timbre sonó e Ino empezó a secar sus lagrimas.

- yo abriré baja cuando estés lista - salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras al abrir la puerta estaba Sasuke y Naruto detrás de ellos estaba Gaara algo molesto.

- ¿podemos pasar? - me dijo Sasuke al ver que yo no decía nada.

- claro, pasen- entraron y afuera vi a Itachi recargado en un auto negro muy sencillo, digo sencillo por que la mayoría de los estudiantes de esa escuela eran niños ricos.

Itachi me hiso una seña, era un saludo al que respondí de la misma forma y con una sonrisa cerré la puerta y los chicos estaban sentados en la sala.

- hola - decía Gaara mientras se ponía de pie y me abrazaba, Sasuke y Naruto solo se nos quedaron mirando.

- hola Gaara- sonreí y correspondí su abrazo - hola chicos- me dirigí al par que nos veía

- tsk...- fue lo único que soltó Sasuke pero no me importo, Gaara aun no me soltaba me tenia sujetada de la cintura.

- hola Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien?- me pregunto el rubio solo asentí.

- gracias por preocuparse tanto - dije bajando la mirada - debo ser solo una molestia.

- claro que no - soltaron el rubio y el pelirrojo.

- gracias por lo de ayer - le decía al pelirrojo el cual se sonrojo.

- gracias Naruto por prestarme ropa- le dije algo apenada - todavía no se ah secado, es que la lave, les importa esperar.

- no llevamos nada de prisa, ¿verdad teme? - le dijo el rubio al pelinegro.

- ...-este no dijo nada.

- no te preocupes - Gaara me dijo- yo no vine por la chaqueta, yo vine a verte- me dijo, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

- ¡ yo...yo también vine a verla a ella, no venia por la ropa!- decía Naruto algo molesto.

- no te enojes, no lo dije con mala intención Naruto- le decía el pelirrojo.

- mas te vale - le decía el rubio yo solo me ponía cada vez mas ruborizada en primera por que el pelirrojo no me había soltado desde que llego si no porque recordé lo que Sasuke dijo la noche anterior *¿_y qué crees que ella aceptara ser tu novia?*_ refiriéndose a Gaara

- tsk... - soltó Sasuke, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿chicos tienen apetito? - les dije tratando de sonar lo más formal que pude.

- no te preocupes por eso, mande a Lee por unas pizzas - me dijo Gaara.

Sasuke nos miraba fijamente yo no sabía por qué ya que...celoso no estaba.

- hola - _"por fin apareces Ino sálvame, sálvame"_.

- hola -contestaron al unisonó el rubio y el pelirrojo, Sasuke no contesto se veía molesto.

- ¿te sientes mejor? - le pregunta a Ino zafándome del brazo de Gaara para acercarme a ella.

- si - me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ahh Ino-chan no sabíamos que estabas aquí - decía el rubio.

- ah se lo dije a Gaara cuando nos vino a dejar - lo decía apuntando a Gaara.

- ahh, creo que olvide decirles -decía Gaara.

- ¿y venían juntos? - pregunte mirando a Naruto.

- no, nos encontramos cuando llegamos a la entrada.

-*con razón vi el auto de Itachi*- ahh- solo dije eso.

- ¿como esta tu pierna? - me dijo Gaara, mientras se arrodillaba y me levantaba un poco el vestido lo cual logro que me sonrojara aun mas.

- déjala ya - dijo Sasuke, algo molesto - ¿no ves que le incomoda que hagas eso?- dijo mientras cambiaba su vista a otro sitio.

- ¿enserio te incomodo? - me pregunto Gaara mientras se ponía de pie - no quería incomodarte Sakura - me decía mientras volvía a abrasarme.

De repente Sasuke se puso de pie - ya tardo la pizza - dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana

- si quieren les puedo preparar algo- dije con una sonrisa - además la pizza no los dejara satisfechos- "wiii le cocinare a Gaara digo a Sasuke rayos ¿que me pasa?".

Me solté del abrazo de Gaara y me dirigí a la cocina busque en los gabinetes y mire que podría hacer; Ya se pasta (espagueti muchos lo conocen con ese nombre).

- chicos que les parece que les haga una pasta - les dije mientras me asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.

- está bien - escuche que decían y no espere más me puse a cocinar unos 35 min después ya estaba lista.

Para ese momento ya había llegado Lee el cual solo dejo las pizzas y se retiro.

- ah comer - les dije cuando Ino y yo habíamos puesto la mesa.

Comenzamos a comer.

- esta deliciosa - me decía el rubio.

- es la mejor que eh comido-decía Gaara.

- buenísimo - me decía Ino.

Pero Sasuke no decía nada termine primero ya que no tenia apetito ya que en la mañana me había atiborrado de comida ya que llevaba 24 hrs sin comer.

Subí al baño de arriba para lavarme cuando salí del baño estaba Sasuke recargado en la pared

- estuvo deliciosa la pasta- me dijo mientras entraba al baño.

Gracias - solo eso dije,_ *¿qué le pasaba por que estaba molesto?*__._

Baje las escaleras, Ino, Naruto y Gaara seguían comiendo así que salí al patio trasero me recargue en uno de los árboles y cerré los ojos.

De repente escuche unos pasos - de seguro es Gaara – pensé.

- ¿tu y Gaara están saliendo?- me preguntaron abrí los ojos y vi al pelinegro el cual estaba frente a mi.

- ¿que?- de seguro no escuche bien.

- ¿que si eres novia de Gaara? - me pregunto, no sabía que decir.

- yo...yo no soy su novia - solo dije eso - ¿por qué?- pregunte, quiero saber por qué le interesaba

- por esto...- me dijo mientras se ponía a mi nivel me tomaba del rostro con una caricia y con su otra mano me jalaba por la cintura me jalo hacia él y de repente lo que nunca imagine el... el...el me beso, cerré mis ojos, era un beso tan dulce tan tierno, pero uno al que no correspondí, no podía besarlo, algo no me dejaba.

De la nada sentí como los labios de Sasuke se alejaron de los míos, abrí los ojos vi a Gaara jalar a Sasuke por detrás.

- déjala Uchiha - gritaba Gaara, esto hiso que Naruto e Ino salieran.

- ¿que te pasa idiota? - Sasuke se levanto y le miro sorprendido.

Gaara solo corrió a mi lado -¿Sakura estas bien? - me decía en su cara se notaba la preocupación que tenia.

- si... si estoy bien... - le dije poniéndome muy triste...tanto tiempo soñando con aquel beso y lo eche a perder, demonios.

El pelirrojo me abrazo, Sasuke solo nos miraba se dio media vuelta, tomo a Naruto de la playera - vámonos dobbe.

Sasuke se marcho tan molesto, Ino lo siguió tal vez tratando de excusarme o tal vez para saber ¿que paso?

Gaara de repente levanto mi rostro y me dijo algo que jamás olvidare.

- Sakura ¿sabes porque te encontré en el puente cuando yo no debería tomar ese camino nunca?...es porque siempre me has gustado y ese día te iba a pedir una cita, pero fue cuando te vi caer yo no dije nada Pero ahora que me hablas no quiero perderte...te amo... ¿quieres ser mi novia? ...- yo estaba en shock, no sabía si responder, yo lo quería pero no sabía si lo amaba, al ver que yo no contestaba- no tienes por que decidir ahora te daré todo el tiempo del mundo - solo me dio un pequeño beso en los labios algo muy tierno no se por que este beso si lo respondí un leve sentimiento comenzó a aflorar de mi

- lo pensare muy bien - le dije antes de besarle otra vez, lo tome entre mis brazos y lo bese con toda la dulzura del mundo, el respondió ese beso, fue maravilloso - te quiero, pero...no sé si te amo.

Solo dije eso aun tirados en el pasto me volvió a besar - te eh querido desde hace meses puedo esperar a que te decidas- me dijo dándome otro beso - porque te amo - yo lo bese, este era un intercambio de besos, y cuando él me beso el cuello, yo solo pensé en... Sasuke.

De repente él se levanto del pasto y se dio la vuelta empezó a caminar- te amo - me dijo mientras se iba corrí detrás de él y lo abrase por la espalda se dio la vuelta y me abrazo -mañana vendré por ti para ir a clases - asentí y le sonreí se inclino y me dio otro beso, el era tan dulce conmigo.

El se había ido, Ino no entendía como rechace a Sasuke, pero ni yo lo hacía, a el...a él si lo amaba, pero ¿por qué no pude responderle y a Gaara si?

Ino estaba molesta - no debiste besarte con Gaara si no te has decidido - me miro yo baje la mirada - ¿y fue más de un beso? -asentí solo se levanto de su asiento y subió.

Al pasar de las 7:35 sonó el timbre creí que era mi madre pero para mi sorpresa era Sasuke.

- puedo pasar - me dijo en tono sombrío.

- claro - lo deje pasar - ¿que se te ofrece?- algo seria.

- lo...lo...lo siento...Sakura - me decía yo no lo podía creer - realmente me gustas aunque no lo demuestre- me dijo - lo siento por no ayudarte en la piscina pero...no quería que Karin se escapara...-lo interrumpí con un abrazo, él lo correspondió - Sakura...- lo mire a los ojos y me beso, esta vez el beso era sincero, lo correspondí al instante, cerré los ojos, Sasuke me empujo contra el sofá.

ahí estábamos ambos besándonos, lo abrace fuertemente y el a mi cada beso era mejor, de repente mordió mi labio para que dejara entrar su lengua, y ahí se creó una danza entre nuestras lenguas, era tan agradable, tan excitante no sabía que un beso me haría sentir tantas sensaciones, nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, pero en cuanto tomamos aire proseguimos, el comenzó a acariciarme y a levantar mi vestido yo no podía decir no, creí que iba a ceder cuando escuche que bajaban las escaleras era Ino me retire de Sasuke aun excitada y creo que él estaba demasiado excitado ya que ...pues ...Ya saben que... Estaba duro.

Ino bajo y vio a Sasuke-kun todo despeinado y a mi igual se dio media vuelta y subió de nuevo las escaleras - no vi nada - decía mientras se iba Sasuke me tomo mi rostro entre sus manos me acerco a él y comenzó a besarme luego bajo una de sus manos a mi busto mientras me recostaba en el sofá me acariciaba uno de los senos lo cual me estaba excitando de nuevo, comenzó a besar mi cuello...y ahí lo detuve ...lo empuje ya que recordé que Gaara había hecho lo mismo pero él había sido más dulce y no buscaba sexo, solo me quería decir que me amaba.

- vete...ahora - le dije apuntando la puerta.

- pero...Sakura...- me decía aun excitado - acaso hice algo mal...algo que no te gusto- ese no era el problema el solo buscaba sexo.

- si quieres tener sexo pasajero - le dije con una mirada molesta - busca a Karin ella sí que aceptaría, pero yo no soy tu juguete - me levante del sofá y él me abrazo por detrás sentí como su sexo estaba aun duro y me lo estaba rozando en el trasero eso me causo excitación pero trate de contener el gemido.

- mira como me tienes - me hiso dar la vuelta me empujo contra la pared tomo mi mano y la llevo a su sexo - solo te quiero a ti, con ninguna otra me porto así solo con verte... me excito- me decía al oído ya no pude contenerme más gemí y él se excito más.

Me levanto el vestido mientras me aprisionaba contra la pared comenzó a acariciar uno de mis senos sobre la tela de mi vestido.

Yo estaba tan excitada, el comenzó a besarme nuevamente y me empezó a quitar el vestido cuando de repente el timbre nos interrumpió comenzó abajar mi vestido y me beso una última ves subió las escaleras y se escondió en mi habitación.

Me acomode el vestido aun seguía excitada me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, era mi madre

Gracias al cielo de que haya olvidado las llaves.

- ¿como estas hija?- _*si supieras que súper excitada*_ -¿por que estas despeinada?

_- *ah mi cabello rayos* _- debe ser porque estaba dormida - *que mentirosa soy*.

- eso explica lo arrugado de tu vestido - *_rayos maldito Sasuke lo que me hizo* _-¿donde está Ino?

- en el cuarto de invitados - le dije - bueno me voy

Mi madre no sospechaba nada, subí y entre a mi habitación Sasuke estaba en la cama cerré la puerta y le puse candado.

Sasuke se levanto, me le fui a los brazos me recostó en la cama delicadamente, iba a perder mi orgullo, que estaba haciendo - te amo...- me susurro tan bajo que hasta dude escucharlo, mientras me besaba, se levanto de la cama - no te obligare a nada - me dijo mientras habría el balcón - nos vemos mañana en clases -con esa estúpida sonrisa de medio lado no sé porque pero comenzaba a odiar esa sonrisa mientras bajaba por el árbol aun lado de mi balcón.

Yo no dije nada - _"¡me ama, me ama!" _- no lo podía creer era mucho mejor que todos mis sueños.

Pero ya no sabía si elegir la dulce y confiable compañía de Sabaku No o la fría mirada y la estúpida cruz de mujeriego de Uchiha

Pero que hare por un lado Sasuke y por otro Gaara.


	6. engaño

Ayer fue un día de locos, mi madre me cuestiono acerca de mi extraño comportamiento, y el porqué de mi "accidental" caída a la piscina de Naruto, incluso me pregunto que si el chico que me trajo junto a Ino era mi novio, y la pobre de Ino se la paso aguantándose las ganas de hablar de lo que paso pero no la deje.

Sé que sueno cruel al catalogar a Sasuke y Gaara, pero son tan diferentes, pero ambos me gustan no se qué hacer, pero no sé si los amo.

Sé que había dicho que amaba a Sasuke, pero como sé que es cierto, muchas chicas han dicho amarlo, y solo es atracción sexual, es arrogante, ya que las chicas se mueren por él, se cree tan perfecto¬¬, pero ahora que veo lo malo y lo bueno no me parece tan maravilloso, es un patán estúpido que trata a las chicas como objetos sexuales.

En cambio Gaara puede parecer una mala persona y mas por ese tatuaje, pero yo creo que lo hace ver sexy, no se mucho de él, pero lo poco que conozco es que es tierno amable y muy simpático, además yo le gusto desde hace mucho, eso me había dicho esa tarde y el no me apresuraba a nada era tan lindo /, es muy guapo y no se pero hay algo en el que me da una seguridad, y simplemente besarlo es lindo y tierno.

_*debo dejar de pensar en eso *_

- ¡ no puedo más!- me levante tomo mi laptop la conecte a la corriente al iniciar sesión vi que kurosagi-kun estaba conectado.

Pero vi el reloj era más de la una de la madrugada -no creo que este despierto... ¿abra dejado la compu encendida?- cuando...

- hola- me decía, si estaba conectado wiiii

- hola-

- vaya la niña se está desvelando -

- ¬¬ no soy una niña - _*y casi dejo de ser señorita mama adoro que si llegaras temprano*_

- claro que lo eres, eres un año menor- me respondió

- sí pero vamos en el mismo curso- le ataje

- bueno digamos que eres una señorita, ¿está bien?- me respondió

- bueno eso me gusta más - le escribí

- ok, ¿que haces despierta? - me decía- deberías descansar dentro de 7 horas tenemos escuela

- y tú ¿que haces despierto?- yo solo quería saber

- un trabajo para mi clase se su supone que es en equipo pero mis compañeros me abandonaron casi toda la tarde- me decía

- ¡que mal!- eso no era justo

- me pidieron permiso ya que tenían que ver a alguien- _*ahh eso cambiaba las cosas*_

- ahh- escribí

- no te preocupes solo me falta poco- me decía

- ¬¬ ni que me preocupara por ti- le dije

- se que lo haces-me dijo no sé porque pero comencé a sonrojarme _*vamos Sakura ni lo conoces*_

- no lo hago- trate de insistir

- que mal yo si me preocupo por ti - me dijo - por eso deje ir a Gaara a verte- me soltó

- conoces a Gaara-kun?- solo le pregunte

- kun? Te deja decirle kun - me dijo

- a nadie le deja, nos obliga a decirle sama- me respondió me sentía tan extraña y sorprendida

- ¿lo conoces? - le solté

- si vamos en la misma clase- me dijo

- entonces tal vez te eh visto- le dije

- sabes te estoy dando demasiada pistas para saber quien soy - me dijo

- pues ya dime tu nombre- le conteste

- no, adiós Sakura y aléjate del Uchiha es por tu bien -me dijo y se desconecto

_*que me aleje del Uchiha*_ - pero la idea de saber quién era kurosagi-kun, me rondo la cabeza y fue lo único en lo que pensaba hasta que me quede dormida

Gaara había pasado por mí como acordamos, pero gracias a Ino no pude besarme con él, no estoy siendo sarcástica, realmente le agradezco a la puerca ya que me siento como la peor de las basuras… ¿Por qué? Simple… ¡casi me acuesto con Sasuke Uchiha!... ¡el chico mas mujeriego de todo el mundo! Y aunque él diga que me ama sé que no es cierto, me eh enterado del porque de repentino cambio de actitud conmigo.

Así pasaron los días, las semanas yo evitaba a toda costa Sasuke y Gaara pero tenía que hablar con el pelirrojo tenía que saber quién era kurosagi-kun.

Pero tenía miedo de hablar con el cómo verle a los ojos a sus hermosos ojos azules después de lo que me paso con Sasuke al cual también le sacaba la vuelta.

- ¡ Sakura ya habla con ellos!- me ordenaba Ino

- pero...-trate de defenderme

- ¡ si no los lastimaras más!- me dijo * _tú no sabes nada Ino, pero cuando lo sepas…*_

- ¡ ¡y tú que también evitas a Sai si lo vas a cortar por Itachi-san deberías decírselo de una vez!- le grite mientras ella bajo la mirada así que me levante - lo siento...- y salí corriendo últimamente me desquito de todo con Ino cuando ella solo busca lo mejor para mí.

Todo eso rondaba mi mente cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

- ¡ Sakura-sama!- me decía una chica de un grado menor - tienes que ir a la azotea a Ino-sama la está golpeando Karin...- me dijo y salió corriendo

eso es mi culpa por dejarla sola, así que salí disparada a la azotea aun cuando fuera en el 4° piso al llegar abrí la puerta pero no vi a nadie me adentra mas y escuche su voz.

- Sakura- me decía aquella voz tan familiar

- Sass...Sasuke-kun - me di la vuelta y efectivamente era el...

- lamento el engaño Sakura- me decía con su estúpida sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿q...que quieres?- le pregunte

- hablar contigo... de- me decía pero lo interrumpí

- no me gusta que la gente me mienta así que me voy cuando quieras hablar no uses a los menores - le dije seria- ven a hablar directamente conmigo...adiós- le di vuelta y salí corriendo

No quiero hablar con él no quiero que me intente convencer además ya se la verdad...que otra razón ahí para que se fije en mi.

Una niña frentona con un extraño color de cabello, si hay medio instituto detrás de él incluyendo chicos, maldito, no soy ningún juguete, debí hacerle caso a kurosagi-kun.

De repente choque con alguien y caí al suelo.

- lo...lo siento... - me disculpe y al abrir los ojos vi a un chico pelirrojo creí que era Gaara pero no era el...- discúlpame - levanto la vista y al mirarme se sonrojo

- no, fue mi culpa, debo fijarme por donde camino- se disculpo se puso de pie y me dio la mano - estas bien Sa...-me le quede mirando, acaso sabe mi nombre- ss...sayonara - dijo eso y salió corriendo.

- ¿que acaso doy tanto miedo?- me pregunte en voz alta.

- tal vez pero yo creo que eres muy linda - esa voz es la de…

- Gaara...que...adiós-solo me puse nerviosa eh intente salir corriendo, pero él me sujeto con un gentil abrazo.

- no estoy presionándote ni nada solo vi que te caíste- me dijo mirándome a los ojos - ¿estas bien?

- si estoy bien - no sé porque cada vez que me pasa algo el está ahí será acaso una señal - no te preocupes - me solté de su abrazo - y lamento el evitarte

- aun si me dijeras que no - dijo bajando la mirada- quisiera ser tu amigo...- me dijo con una gran sonrisa - porque te amo y no me quiero alejar de ti - me dijo dándose la vuelta- yo nunca haría lo que el idiota del Uchiha - me miro sobre su hombro - ¡vamos te invito algo de comer!

- está bien- sonreí me acerque a él, estar con él siempre me calma y además me siento feliz - y se que jamás me harías lo que me hiso Uchiha - solo me abrace a él y él me correspondió.

********************Sasuke********************

La mande a llamar con una excusa ya que ella ni siquiera me mira últimamente se abra enterado de la apuesta...no lo se... pero cuando me ah visto, solo me grito y se fue sin dejarme hablar, tan siquiera ahora lo sé...ella me odia.

Flash back

- Sakura- le dije mientras la veía alejarse, ella solo giro de una manera que la hiso ver más linda que afrodita, - espérame.

Solo asintió y se quedo parada se veía tan linda, su cabello rosa largo, y su uniforme que se le veía tan bien era de las chicas mas lindas de la escuela.

- ¿a dónde vas? - le pregunte indiferente, que me atrajera no quería decir que ella lo supiera.

- al centro comercial -me dijo cortante pero seguía su sonrisa-debo ver a alguien.

Cuando ella dijo eso no sé porqué me moleste.

- Hmp - solo dije eso para tratar de no ser obvio ante lo que sentía.

- y ¿a quién iras a ver?- trate de que mi vos no denotara que estaba celoso.

- pues a quien más, a Gaara - me contesto sonriente que acaso no sabe que me pudre que le hable y mas que salga con el - el es ahora mi mejor amigo - me soltó *_y yo que acaso no cuento*_, quería gritárselo...pero…

- Hmp, me voy iré a ver a Naruto... me esperara en la nevería - le dije y cruce la calle sin mirar atrás

Fin flash back

Desde ese día ella me odia, me mira con desprecio, es como si no sintiera ya nada por mí, acaso le hice algo, bueno a menos de que se enterara de la apuesta, no hay nada malo que le oculte.

O quizá ya sale con Gaara, eso no puede ser tendría que habérmelo dicho...y si es eso rayos odio que mi mente se confunda.

Esto es todo iré a buscarla y aclarare todo de una buena vez si me manda a la jodida lo abre intentado. Y si lo hace, no, debo ser fuerte ella es solo una más, una chica mas del montón no es especial aunque sea linda es como todas al igual que Karin, al igual que todas.

salí del tejado baje las escaleras para buscarla fui a su aula y seguí buscando no la encontraba, vi a sus amigas pensé que estaría con ellas pero, nada faltaba poco para que el descanso terminara y la verdad ya me había cansado de buscarla así que decidí aprovechar el poco tiempo para comprar alguna bebida baje a la planta baja lo más rápido que pude ...y ahí estaba ...sentada en una banca junto con él, Gaara tal vez mis sospechas estaban en lo cierto y ellos estaban saliendo pero cuando la vi tan feliz, estaban bebiendo del mismo vaso no pude controlarme. Y cuando me dirigía hacia ellos, apareció el idiota que me hiso ver que había perdido la cabeza, el rubio me tomo del brazo y me jalo a la barra de los almuerzos

- ¿que pensabas hacer teme?- me decía con una interrogativa en su rostro

- nada solo quiero hablar con ella - le dije soltándome de su agarre

- no te creo, ¿estas celoso?- me pregunto el muy idiota

- claro que no- solo eso dije me di la vuelta y me aleje

No estoy celoso pero si no hago algo perderé la apuesta con Itachi, Rayos porque es tan difícil ella parecía ser un objetivo fácil pero ese Gaara me está poniendo las cosas difíciles, ese idiota.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi salón me recargue en las escaleras y logre verlos a ella y el juntos abrazados ella lo abrazaba tiernamente y ese idiota la tenia sujeta por la cintura, ese debería ser yo, no él.

- ¡Sasuke!- escuche la voz de una chica me di la vuelta y para mi desgracia era...

- ¿Karin que rayos quieres? - le dije fastidiado.

- quiero saber por qué no me has llamado ya es casi un mes de que tu sabes...no hacemos nuestras cositas...- me decía la zorra esa.

- pues para eso tienes a Suigetsu - solo lo solté- vete a mamársela a él - me miro extrañada y en lugar de molestarse se sonrojo menuda idiota.

- vaya Sasuke no sabía que estabas celoso - me dijo la muy estúpida que no entendía que quería estar solo.

- largarte - le dije.

- pero... no, no hasta que me aclares ¿qué te tras con la frentona pelo de chicle? - me dijo molesta.

- nada que te importe - le dije ya me estaba hartando.

- claro que me importa...eres mi novio- me dijo la estúpida cree que por fajármela ya voy enserio es más estúpida de la que creía.

- si crees que somos novios estas equivocada yo no soy nada tuyo - solo me di la vuelta le di la espalda y me largue de ahí dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Sakura...- que por qué pronuncie su nombre, este juego se me está saliendo de las manos.

Debo soportar este engaño.

Mierda, ¿a quién intento engañar? ¿A ella o a mí?

¨********** note

Espero les guste este capítulo, no se dejen engañar, hay muchas cosas que develar, realmente agradezco que lean este fic, espero leer sus comentarios.

Ya sea si quiere arrojarme ramen hirviendo, o tomatazos.

Sasuke: no hay que desperdiciar la comida ¬¬, no los incites, que lo harán, escribes pésimo

Kari: tú y tu mal humor Uchiha… como les decía, espero sus comentarios, no tardas nada

Además de que si comentan publico súper rápido

Sasuke: mentiras, siempre dices lo mismo… solo comenten para pedir que deje el drama y me pongan más en escena.


	7. adoptada

Cap. 7 me adoptaron

******************Sakura ****************

Así fue el día en que me entere de la apuesta, de esa maldita y estúpida apuesta

FLASH BACK

Acaba de separarme de Sasuke-kun, el me había dicho que tenía que encontrarse con Naruto-kun, decidí que sería buena idea agradecerle por lo que había hecho un par de días atrás.

Así que seguí a Sasuke-kun, para mi suerte él no se dio cuenta, cuando lo vi frente a la nevería, pensé en acercarme pero, Naruto-kun hiso un comentario que me hiso cambiar de idea.

- teme, hasta que llegas- hiso una pausa -¿pensaste en lo que te dije?

- no tengo que hacerlo- contesto el Uchiha

-¡claro que tienes! - grito el rubio- no debes jugar con Sakura-chan

"_¿__qué?__¡__Sasuke-kun está jugando conmigo!_ "

- vamos no es para tanto - dijo el Uchiha serio - dijiste que ella ya no te gustaba.

- sé lo que dije- hiso una pausa el rubio - pero, ella no es como Karin y las demás, es diferente, no lo arruines por ganarle la estúpida apuesta a Itachi

- mira este no es lugar para hablar de eso - dijo el Uchiha - vayamos a otro sitio

- no Sasuke, ella me agrada, la quiero como amiga,- dijo el rubio- y no dejare que tu e Itachi jueguen a ver quien se las lleva a la cama primero- dijo esto último muy enserio

"_se las lleva a la cama...Sasuke solo buscaba eso... e Itachi...¡ INO!"_

- mira no se qué mierda sientas por esa niña, pero, es igual a todas las putitas de la escuela se muere por estar conmigo,- hiso una pausa- y hubiera ganado la apuesta el domingo de no ser porque nos interrumpieron

- eso no es cierto ella no es así - me defendió el rubio

- es como todas, solo busca alguien que se la faje, es todo - dijo el Uchiha

_"Así que eso piensas de mi" _

- ya te lo dije es diferente, y la perderás por una apuesta con Itachi- dijo el rubio y se alejo

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto el Uchiha

- te dejare para que lo pienses - voltio a mirar a Sasuke - y el pago por perder a alguien como Sakura, no es comparable con nada - dicho esto siguió con su camino

- maldito, Dobbe -dijo el Uchiha que se retiro del lugar

"_Sasuke-__kun...por eso... no, no Sasuke no me haría eso...pero,.. Lo escuche...el piensa que soy... como Karin y como las demás__...__ me utilizo...y casi logra lo que quiere " _en ese momento comencé a llorar _"...esos besos eran falsos...las caricias...el te amo__...__todo era falso..." _tenía que ver a Gaara pero, como no tenía fuerzas para fingir estar bien

Tome mi celular y lo llame... (nota: el día que pasó por mí me dio su número de celular)

- hola - contestaron

- Gaara...- se me empezaba a cortar la voz

- ¿Sakura? ¿Donde estas? - me pregunto

- lo siento no me siento...bien - dije forzándome a hablar

- ¿estas bien? ...¿te escuchas mal?-

- si...estoy bien - sin poder retenerlo solté un sollozo

- Sakura, estas llorando dime ¿donde estas? - me dijo

- frente a la nevería de...

- ¿la minerva? - me interrumpió

- aja -

- voy para allá, no te muevas - dicho esto colgó

Comencé a llorar, una joven mayor que yo se acerco y se sentó a un lado mío.

- ¿estás bien? - me pregunto, era alta, su cabello era azul fuerte, traía una rosa de papel como pasador, tenía la tez blanca, ojos azules y una linda sonrisa

- si... estoy bien -dije entre sollozos

- ¿qué te pasa? - coloco su mano en mi hombro - las niñas lindas como tú y yo no deben llorar

- gracias...pero, estoy bien - dije fingiendo una sonrisa, la cual no me creyó, ya que me frunció el ceño

- soy Konan... y no me mientas - me dijo aun con el ceño fruncido

- soy... Sakura - dije con una sonrisa real

- hola Sakura, ahora dime ¿qué te pasa?- me miro tiernamente

- gracias...- y le conté lo que había oído - eso es lo que me pasa

- estos chicos de ahora... mira - hiso una pausa - a mi me paso lo mismo pero, no tuve tu suerte

- ¿eh? - pregunte_ "__¿no__ tuvo mi suerte?" _

- si así como lo oyes...yo si caí en la apuesta de mi " novio"- dijo poniendo su rostro serio

- perdón por molestarte - dije limpiando las pocas lágrimas que aun escurrían por mis mejillas

- no te preocupes - me dijo sonriendo de nuevo - me agradas se podría decir que soy tu hermana mayor- me dijo, sonriendo

- ¿eh? -

- sí, yo soy hija única...

- yo también - la interrumpí

- bueno, ambas lo somos, me tuviste la confianza de contarme tu problema, y yo te conté mi pasado, bueno a grandes rasgos

- he he- de que me reí no se pero, lo dijo de una manera graciosa

- y por lo que me cuentas, yo soy vecina tuya, así que puedes ver en mi... la hermana mayor que no tuviste...y yo ver en ti la hermana menor que no tuve ¿que opinas?

- me parece genial - por fin había dejado de llorar - entonces... ahora seré tu hermana

- seré tu hermana mayor, Sakura-chan- hiso una pequeña pausa- bueno y como tu hermana mayor pediré helados, para festejar que somos hermanas, unas que no se parecen en nada - dijo la peliazul sonriendo y llamando a la mesera

- a mi me da un helado doble de chocolate y galleta

- y ¿usted señorita?- pregunto la camarera

- vamos pide sin miedo, yo pago- le dijo la peliazul

- uno doble de chocolate y vainilla con pasas

- está bien, en una momento se los traigo

- vaya nos gusta el chocolate

- si - dije alegre sonriendo

- oye Sakura, tu mamá trabaja en las empresas de Fujitaka ¿verdad?

- si ¿por qué? - pregunte - y ¿como lo sabes?

- simple... Yo soy su jefa - dijo sonriendo

- _"genial mi hermana mayor es la jefa de mi mamá"_ ¿enserio?- pregunte

- sí, soy joven pero muy lista y trabajadora - dijo sonriendo

- genial - en ese momento llego la camarera con nuestra orden

- gracias - dijimos al unisonó a la camarera

Comenzamos a comer y el silencio no era incomodo solo reíamos y hacíamos gestos, realmente ella me agradaba

- y ...lo que tienes que hacer es fingir que no sabes nada y evitar a ese chico ...veras que el vendrá rogando ya que su conciencia lo delatara...y avísale a tu amiga ... no vaya a caer en la apuesta de esos idiotas... en cuanto al rubio que me mencionas, si te defendió, está en contra de la apuesta, tal vez no te avise pero, con el no te molestes está convenciendo al idiota ese.- dijo muy segura - y dale una oportunidad al pelirrojo que viene hacia acá y creo que es el tal Gaara que mencionaste ya que te está mirando con ternura además de que encaja con tu descripción.- me dijo esto sin retirar la vista de mi y con una sonrisa picarona

- etto... que dices ya te lo dije es mi - pero me interrumpió

- pues tu "amigo" viene con intenciones de robarte un beso y abrazarte...- dijo eso y continúo comiendo su helado

De repente sentí unos brazos enrollarse en mi y como el rostro de Gaara se refugiaba en mi cuello

- Sakura, ¿estás bien? - me pregunto aun con su rostro oculto en mi cuello

- s...si Gaara-kun - dije nerviosa, Konan no soporto y comenzó a reír

- hola, soy la hermana mayor de Sakura, Konan - tenía una sonrisa muy linda

- ¿eh? pero, Sakura no tiene hermanas - dijo sacando su cabeza de mi cuello lo cual me tranquilizo

- lo sé por eso la adopte como mi hermanita - dijo aun sonriendo

- si es mi hermana mayor postiza - dije mirándolo

- ya veo, mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara - me miro y me dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿estás bien?

- si estoy bien, ya te lo dije - conteste

- sí pero, estabas llorando - dijo preocupado

- ya se me paso, Konan me ayudo- dije sonriendo

- bueno ayudar, ayudar, no verdad, solo la aconseje - me miraba con una sonrisa - pero, - ese pero me asusto - Gaara debería saber - me dijo seria

- ¿que? no crees que es demasiada información- dije asustada al recordar contarle lo que paso con el Uchiha en mi casa

- eso no solo lo que debe saber, - hiso una pausa - para golpear a ese idiota

- ¿de qué hablan?- nos pregunto, me soltó de su abrazo y tomo asiento a un lado mío

- etto... no te molestes- pensaba en lo que debía decir - Sasuke hiso...no, no puedo decírtelo

- ¿qué te hiso ese idiota?- me pregunto molesto

- ya ves si es un idiota ese chico, - dijo Konan, hiso una pausa- mira Gaara, ese idiota aposto, que se acostaría con Sakura y su amiga Ino- le soltó de golpe

- ¿¡QUE!- grito Gaara muy pero muy molesto

- sí y yo creo que debemos golpearlo - dijo Konan - llamare a mi novio y le diré que lo golpe hasta que no pueda tener descendencia

- estoy contigo - dijo Gaara que trataba de controlar su enojo - ¿por eso llorabas?- me pregunto

- no lloraba, ¿que se cree? que soy un objeto con el que puede jugar - Konan me miraba sabía que había otra razón para mi llanto

- no eres nada de eso, eres una persona muy importante para mí -dicho esto se puso de pie - ya es tarde y debes volver a casa - me dijo

- no te preocupes yo la llevo - dijo Konan - me queda de paso su casa - dijo sonriendo mientras yo seguía comiendo mi helado

- está bien, te veo mañana en clases- se acerco a mí, me dio un beso en la frente, y se fue

- el supo que había otra razón para tu llanto - me dijo Konan

- ¿eh?

- si te gusta o lo quieres no lo lastimes, y menos llorando por una basura como lo es el tal Uchiha

- ¿lo de tu novio es verdad? - le pregunte

- si lo dices por si lo mandare a golpear a la basura, no, no lo hare, solo lo dije para que el pelirrojo no lo hiciera-ella se puso de pie y fue a pagar la cuenta

- tiene razón, Uchiha es una basura - dije en voz alta para mi

- hasta que entras en razón - me dijo Konan sonriendo- vámonos a casa

- está bien- tome mi helado y la seguí hasta el auto

De ahí ella me aconsejo, como decírselo a Ino, como mantenerme alejada y evitar a Sasuke. Además de que me dijo que no me rindiera, le hecho todo su apoyo a Gaara, ya que el si valía la pena, esas son las palabras de Konan y creo que tiene la razón... por ahora.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Gaara-kun, ¿me acompañas a ver a Ino mañana?- le pregunte al pelirrojo con el cual estaba almorzando

- claro, con una condición- me dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿cual? - pregunte

- que después me acompañes al centro comercial, y cuente como una cita

-he he, está bien, es una cita - le dije mientras lo abrazaba

- no te arrepentirás - me dijo, se alejo de mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso

- lo sé - dije al separarnos a tomar un poco de aire

Ambos sonreímos y nos quedamos así por un tiempo, abrazados.

- te AMO - me soltó Gaara

- gracias Gaara y lamento...- pero me interrumpió

- que aun no me ames lo suficiente...- y me volvió a besar


	8. ¿amigonovios?

cap.7 tierno y delicado

- Sakura, ¿estas segura?- me pregunto Gaara

- claro que lo estoy - dije sonriendo

- pues, deberías pensarlo más, no crees- dijo el pelirrojo insistiendo

- no, ya lo pensé mucho,- dije segura- ya es hora

- bueno vamos a hacerlo- dijo Gaara, me sujeto de la cintura mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta

- todavía puedes arrepentirte - me dijo el pelirrojo

- ya lo decidí, gracias por acompañarme- le dije sonriendo

- bueno, sabes que Ino no es de mi total agrado, pero es tu amiga

- gracias - le sonreí y toque el timbre.

Estábamos parados frente a la puerta de la casa de Ino

- ya voy - escuche la voz de Ino del otro lado de la puerta, comencé a ver como la puerta se abría lentamente

- ¡Ino! - dije saltándole encima, literalmente

- ¿qué pasa Sakura? - me dijo mientras caíamos al suelo - auch, ¡mira lo que haces frente de marquesina, arrugue mi vestido! - grito muy molesta

- perdón - le dije levantándome, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie - debemos hablar - dije seria

- no puedo, ya se me hiso tarde para ver a Ita...- la interrumpió Gaara

- de el queremos hablarte - dijo aun más serio

(nota: Gaara es serio con las demás personas pero conmigo es muy lindo)

- ¿que pasa? - Ino se preocupo de que Gaara le hablara

- etto... ¿podemos pasar?- dije mirando hacia la sala, ella solo asintió

Entramos a la sala la cual era muy espaciosa y nos sentamos, obvio que Gaara a un lado mío y de frente a Ino

-pues...- comenzó Gaara - no sabemos cómo lo tomaras o si nos creerás, pero es la verdad

- ya quiero saber que pasa - dijo poniéndose seria

- pues ahora se por que Sasuke se acerco tan de repente a mi- le solté

- ¿que tiene que ver con...?- dijo Ino

- los hermanos Uchiha han hecho una apuesta...- Gaara la interrumpió, miro a Ino a los ojos - apostaron que Sasuke se llevaría a Sakura a la cama

- ¿¡que! - grito la rubia

- y creemos que apostaron lo mismo contigo - dije seria

- no... no, Itachi no haría eso... ¿o sí? - me miro con los ojos llorosos

- lamento decirte que es lo más probable - le dije levantándome de mi asiento para abrazarla - lo siento

- no... cometí un error ...- dijo Ino, lo cual me asusto

- Ino...- la llame

- le pedí un tiempo a Sai - soltó la rubia, lo cual me calmo, pero ella comenzó a llorar

- Ino... Sai te ama mucho, te perdonara - dije con una sonrisa, ella solo me abrazo mas fuerte

- lo se... pero soy la peor novia del mundo - se alejo de mi y se seco las lagrimas - vamos -me tomo de la mano - tu también - le dijo a Gaara - vamos a ver que tan hombres son Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha

Nos llevo al lugar de la cita...al llegar solo estaba Naruto

- hola Naruto- lo salude

- hola chicos - dijo mirándonos a mí y Gaara, de seguro porque íbamos tomados de las manos

- hola - dijo serio Gaara

- hola, Naruto ¿donde está Itachi?- hablo Ino, se escuchaba molesta, aun cuando intentaba fingir calma y serenidad

- ahh pues...- Naruto no tenía idea de donde estaba el Uchiha mayor

- bueno como no vino...- dijo Ino

- espera aquí estoy - la interrumpió Itachi, el cual apareció detrás de mi y Gaara

- eres un idiota - le dijo Ino dándole una patada en... bueno donde les duele a los hombres

- ¡lo dejaste sin descendencia! - dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa

- ¿que te pasa? ¿Estás loca?- dijo Itachi, el cual estaba en el piso por el dolor

- no estoy loca, el problema es que estúpidos como tú, que se creen mucho solo porque mami y papi tienen dinero, se la pasan apostando, a ver cuánto tardan para llevarse a una chava a la cama.

- ¿de que hablas? - dijo Itachi, haciéndose el que no sabía nada.

- Itachi ten los huevos para admitir que Ino y Sakura te descubrieron - hablo Naruto

- tú también lo sabías, ¿por que no me lo dijiste?- le dije

- te lo iba a decir, pero nos evadías a mí y Sasuke, y como no te lo pude decir, trate de convencer a Sasuke de que desistiera, pero- dijo bajando la vista

- no lo lograste, por suerte, los escuche cuando iba a una cita con Gaara - dije sonriendo - te creo, te escuche tratando de convencer a Sasuke

- bueno como Ino, se encargo de Itachi a mi me toca Sasuke- dijo con media sonrisa Gaara

- Gaara, ¿ya vas a empezar? - le dije haciendo pucheros

- bueno, me calmo, solo porque tú me lo pides - me dedico una media sonrisa y me abrazo

Ino, Gaara y yo nos dirigíamos al centro comercial, Naruto iba a su casa.

- Naruto, ¿quieres venir? iremos al centro comercial - le dije

- si yo quiero un helado-decía Ino

- ¿seguras? – nos pregunto el rubio mirando a Gaara

- ...- pero él no dijo nada

- lo tomaremos como un sí - dije, abrazándome mas a Gaara y el correspondió mi abrazo

- queremos helado, queremos helado, queremos helado - comenzaron a cantar Ino y Naruto al ritmo de la conga, mientras Ino sujetaba a Naruto de la cintura, Gaara y yo solo nos reímos de verlos.

Llegamos al centro comercial y tanto Ino como Naruto corrieron a la nevería

- ¿tu quieres uno?- me pregunto Gaara

- Ehh si - le conteste

- Sakura,...yo...- en ese momento vi a Ino llorando y a Naruto abrazándola, me lleve a Gaara de la mano

- ¿que pasa? - pregunte

- es que...- dijo Naruto vacilante - vimos a Sai con otra chica

- ¡ ¿que? - solo grite eso y tome a Gaara de la mano, lo necesitaba para lo que iba a hacer

-¿a dónde vamos? - me pregunto

- por favor, sígueme el juego - le pedí y el solo asintió

Entramos a la nevería y efectivamente los vi, específicamente lo que vi fue esto

Chica linda, cabello negro largo, piel pálida, ojos negros, delgada y vestida con una minifalda a cuadros roja y una blusa de tirantes negra, acompañada del novio de mi mejor amiga...

Tome a Gaara de la mano y nos acercamos a ellos

- hola Sai - le dije

- hola - dijo Gaara

- hola chicos...- iba a seguir hablando pero no lo deje

- ¿que te crees para andar con esta chica paseando por la cuidad cuando tienes novia? - le dije

- Sakura,..- intento continuar pero de nuevo lo interrumpí

- y para colmo mi mejor amiga te acaba de ver y se fue destrozada...- pero esta vez el me interrumpió

- ¡ ¿que Ino está aquí? ¿Donde?- me pregunto

- no te lo diré mas te vale que no te le...- cuando iba a seguir hablando Gaara me tapo la boca ya que todos en la nevería nos veían

- cállate 1 minuto - me pidió

- no me importa que todos crean que soy una loca...- estaba diciéndole cuando volvió a posar su mano en mi boca

- esta chica, no es la amante o querida, como le quieras decir, de Sai - me dijo muy seguro

- ¿cómo lo sabes? - pregunte

- mírala, es idéntica a Sai - me dijo volteándome para que la observara - solo que ella es chica

El tenia razón... ella era idéntica solo que menos pálida

- soy la prima de Sai...mi nombre es Akane - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fingida, y luego una risa coqueta que iba para Gaara

- mi nombre es Sakura - le dije sin fingir mi molestia - y el es Gaara

- su novio - dijo Gaara, sonriendo de medio lado, yo solo lo mire un segundo y regrese mi vista a la chica la cual se veía decepcionada

- mucho gusto - dijo y se dio la vuelta - Sai nos vemos, me saludas a mis tíos, volveré el próximo mes - dijo sonriendo y se fue del lugar

La vergüenza me estaba matando y la culpa, pena me estaban hundiendo más de lo que creí

- di que lo sientes y se acaba todo - me dijo Gaara

- lo siento mucho Sai - dije con la mirada baja

- no te preocupes me paso lo mismo con el tío de Ino- dijo sonriendo

- que pena - dicho eso me di la vuelta y hundí mi cara en el pecho de Gaara

- ya todo paso, pero vámonos de aquí, que todos ya nos miran- me dijo Gaara

- si vámonos - lo apoyo Sai - ¿donde está Ino?

- por allá - contesto Gaara - esta con el rubio idiota

- ahora vuelvo - dicho esto se fue corriendo

no sabía que hacer quería que la tierra me tragara, había hecho un espectáculo, como si yo fuera la novia celosa, cuando solo soy la mejor amiga de esta, pero no soporte verla llorar, y menos después de lo que quiso hacer Itachi...¡que pena!

- Sakura...- la voz de Gaara me saco de mi humillación mental

- ¿que pasa? - le dije sin soltarme de él ni levantar la cabeza

- quiero saber si te molesto...- hiso una pausa - ¿que dijera que soy tu novio?

Rayos de la pena había olvidado eso ...que hago, estaba celosa lo sé, pero no se que decir

- no, no me molesta- fue lo que mi boca soltó "¿_que rayos me pasa cuando estoy con __él__?"_

_- _me alegra - dicho eso se separo de mi para levantar mi rostro y en pleno centro comercial y ante la vista de todos...

- te quiero, y como no tienes una idea - dicho eso me beso dulcemente a lo que mi cuerpo contesto, me abrase a su cuello y conteste su beso inmediatamente

El beso fue tierno y delicado pero aun así fue largo, no quería separarme de él, no quería ...pero lo hice me separe de él y desde ahí nos convertimos en ...¿ Amigo novios?

Gaara ya se me ah declarado pero no eh contestado a su declaración, además no estoy segura de esto.

¿que pasa? ¿que somos? o ¿que seremos?


	9. celos

Las cosas ya se habían arreglado entre Ino y Sai, pero entre Gaara y yo nada iba bien, ya que ese día después de lo que paso...

FLASH BACK

Después de separar nuestros labios.

- Lo...lo siento - dije nerviosa- tengo que irme.

En ese momento salí corriendo, deje a Gaara solo, después de que me acaba de confesar por segunda vez que me amaba.

FIN FLASH BACK

Estábamos a principios de octubre, Hinata-chan nos había citado a Ino y a mí en el centro comercial, aun no se la razón, pero parece ser importante, creo que Ino sabe de que se trata, pero no me ah dicho nada.

- Ya vi a Hina-chan - le dije, y apunte mi mano hacia la aludida.

- Ya la vi - contesto Ino.

- Hola Hina-chan - dije cuando nos acercamos a ella.

- Hola - me contesto Hinata.

- Hola Hinata - dijo Ino sonriendo.

- Hola Ino-chan - sentí un incomodo silencio el cual no soporte.

- ¿Para qué nos citaste aquí, Hina-chan?- pregunte.

-Etto es que necesito su ayuda - nos dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Y como para qué? - contesto Ino cortante.

- No te molestes Ino,- dijo Hinata un poco triste - quiero que me ayuden a escoger mi ropa y un regalo para... Un amigo.

- Aaaaa- conteste, mire a Ino la cual miraba a Hinata con una mirada de desaprobación - ¿se puede saber quién es el cumpleañero?- pregunte, dejando de lado mis observaciones.

- No, no se puede - contesto cortante lo cual es extraño en Hinata, parecía que me ocultaba algo.

- ¿Por qué?- indago Ino.

- Solo no se puede - contesto Hinata, bajando la mirada.

- Entonces no te ayudamos, vámonos Sakura- dicho esto Ino me tomo de la mano y me alejo de ahí.

- ¿Que pasa Ino?- interrogue a la rubia.

- Simplemente, Hinata ya no confía en ti-dijo seria - ¡y eso me molesta!

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunte- Hinata es nuestra amiga claro que confía en mí y en ti también.

- En mí si confía, pero en ti ya no- dijo parándose en seco, buscaba algo con la mirada.

- No juegues- dije nerviosa, ya que temía que fuera cierto - ella no desconfía de mi somos amigas.

Ino me tomo de la mano con fuerza y me llevo a una cafetería, ella no decía nada, estábamos sentadas en una mesa para 2, el silencio reinaba.

- Buenas tardes, ¿que desean?- pregunto un camarero.

- Yo un frapuchino y una rebanada de pastel - dijo Ino - que sea de chocolate.

- Yo lo mismo por favor - le dije al camarero - _" Ino __¿qué__ pasa?, solo comes chocolate cuando estas nerviosa o preocupada, ¿que pasa?"._

- Ahora les traigo su pedido - dijo el camarero, retirándose del lugar.

- ¿Que pasa Ino? - le pregunte - ¿qué le pasa a Hina...?

- Sakura,...- hiso una pausa- Hinata... te odia- dijo con la mirada triste.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunte. -_ "eso no es cierto"_

- Esta celosa por que...Naruto te ama- dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Aquí esta su pedido - dijo el camarero, interrumpiendo la charla, puso la charola en la mesa y se retiro.

- gracias, alcanzo a decir Ino al camarero.

Yo no podía hablar, me dolía escuchar acaso la pequeña Hinata a la que siempre cuido, me odia y yo no eh hecho nada para merecer eso, estaba confundida y tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

- Sakura, yo se que te es difícil creerlo, pero es la verdad - hiso una pausa- lo que quiere comprar Hinata, es para el cumpleaños de Naruto, el nos invito a las 3, pero Hinata no planeaba decírtelo, y me pidió que le ayudara.

- no es cierto, dime que estas bromeando- le pedí a Ino.

- Ella no quiere que asistas a la fiesta, y me pidió que la ayudara a comprar ropa y el obsequio a escondidas, pero yo no pude, eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Ino.

- la entiendo, tu y yo pasamos lo mismo, ¿lo recuerdas?-le dije.

FLASH BACK

- ¡Ahí viene la frentona!- gritaban unas chicas al verme.

- Y aquí están unas idiotas celosas- decía mi amiga rubia de ojos azules, al rededor de los 10 años.

- Tenía que salir a defenderla, su amiguita- decía Karin, también de 10 años.

- Ya deja de molestarme, Karin- le dije escondiéndome detrás de Ino.

- No te escondas detrás de tu "amiga"- dijo Karin.

- Al menos Karin no finge ser la "buena amiga" y luego le intenta quitar el chico que le gusta- dijo una niña de cabellos rubios, que acompañaba a Karin.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunte.

- pregúntaselo a tu amiga - dijo Karin, dándonos la espalda y se fue en compañía de su amiga.

- ¿Quisieron decir?- le pregunte a Ino.

- No lo sé está loca- dijo, se dio la vuelta- me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós- le conteste y salí corriendo a alcanzar a Karin.

- ¡Karin!- le grite, esta solo se dio la vuelta y se quedo parada esperándome.

- ¿Que quieres?- me pregunto su amiga.

- ¿Que saben que yo no?- pregunte.

- Nada, solo que a...- me contesto la rubia.

- A tu gran amiga Ino le gusta Sasuke- me dijo Karin.

- Eso no es cierto- le conteste y fruncí el ceño- no mientas.

- No lo hago, es la verdad - me dijo sonriendo - si no me crees pregúntaselo tu misma- Karin siguió con su camino

- Ella no miente, te dice la verdad, y no tengo idea del porque - me dijo la rubia, la cual salió detrás Karin.

- Ellas me están mintiendo - dije mientras fruncía mas el ceño- pero y si no - la duda comenzaba a invadirme.

Al siguiente, me encontraba en el parque, como siempre esperaba a Ino.

- Hola frentona - la escuche saludar.

- Hola Ino- dije algo seria.

- ¿Que pasa? - me pregunto.

- Este escuche por ahí...- hice una pausa- que a ti también te... gusta Sasuke-kun- dije mirándola a los ojos, a sus ojos azules.

Así pasaron unos minutos, y ella no me contestaba.

- Entonces si es cierto, ya no somos amigas ahora somos rivales - le dije y me fui de ahí sin siquiera dejarla hablar.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Como olvidar eso frentona- me dijo Ino, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca - no me hablaste por 2 años, tuve que cuidarte desde las sombras- dijo sonriendo.

- Y míranos ahora - sonreí - somos las mejores amigas de nuevo

- Si, pero yo aproveche y me volví popular, - dijo alagándose - y tu solo te pusiste a estudiar, que aburrido - dijo esto burlándose de mi.

- Oye... será aburrido, pero gracias a eso te pude ayudar en el examen final- dije ganando la discusión.

- touche - dijo entre risas, mi rubia amiga.

- ¡Sakura!- se escucho que me gritaban desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

- Konan - fue la persona que se me vino a la mente, y más cuando vi una cabellera azul.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - me pregunto parándose frente a la mesa.

- Pues comer, ¿y tú?- pregunte.

- Primero no seas descortés, y preséntame a tu amiga hermanita- dijo Konan.

- ¿Hermanita? - pregunto Ino, mirando a Konan.

- Si, larga historia – suspire con cansancio - Ino ella es Konan, Konan ella es Ino- dije mientras comenzaba a probar mi pastel y mi frapuchino.

- Mucho gusto- dijo Ino.

- No el gusto es mío, Sakura me ah contado de ti- dijo sonriendo, aun parada.

- ¿Enserio? espero que bien- dijo sonriendo, mi rubia favorita.

- Bueno...-hiso un pausa - no bien,...muy bien- dijo sonriendo.

- que bien,- dijo Ino- pero siéntate.

- Traeré una silla- escuche decir a Konan, esas dos comenzaron a hablar, al parecer se cayeron de maravilla, mientras yo me hundía en mi depresión, causada por Hinata.

"_¿__Acaso ya no me quieres como tu amiga? ¿Hinata-chan?"_

Al día siguiente.

- Ino ve a almorzar con Hinata - le dije - yo me quedare aquí.

- Pero...no quiero- me dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Discúlpate por lo de ayer- le dije

- ¿Yo? ella se debe disculpar contigo, no yo con ella - dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

- Ve ahora - le dije empujándola a la puerta - y convéncela que Naruto solo me quiere como amiga.

- No - dijo, se sujeto de la puerta, se notaba que no quería ir.

- Suéltate o...- me interrumpió.

- ¿O qué?- me reto.

- esto - comencé a hacerle cosquillas, ellas es demasiado cosquillada.

- No...No... N...no...Saku...ra - decía entre risas.

- Ya déjense de estupideces - escuchamos a un lado de nosotras- ya son mayorcitas como para eso juegos.

- Tenten- sempai -dije.

- Hola- dijo Ino acomodándose el uniforme.

- La mayor parte de su clase las está observando, ya maduren- dijo enojada.

- si sempai- dijimos al unisonó.

- Esos juegos déjemelos para mi casa- dijo riendo.

- ¿Eh? - pregunte, es algo rara nuestra sempai.

- Pijamada en mi casa el sábado- dijo, se dio la vuelta- solo nosotras 3, Hinata rechazo la invitación al instante, adiós.

- ¿A qué hora?- pregunto Ino.

- A las 7: 30- dijo mientras se iba.

- Genial excusa para no ir a la fiesta de Naruto- dije, sonriendo.

- ¿O para evitar que Gaara te invite a la fiesta?- pregunto Ino divertida.

- tu vete con Hinata - le dije y entre al aula.

Efectivamente todas las miradas de los alumnos dentro de la clase estaban fijas en Ino y en mí.

- No iré, - dijo ignorando a todos- estoy molesta con Hinata - dijo seria.

- Ok, pues que puedo hacer - me resigne e ignore las miradas.

- ¿Sakura? - escuche a una chica preguntar a mi espalda.

- Sí, soy yo,- la mire era una chica se veía que era menor que yo, su cabello era castaño, fue lo único que logre distinguir- ¿por...?- no pude terminar, sentí su mano en mi mejilla y un ardor después de eso.

Me había golpeado, me dio una cachetada así como así, y ni siquiera sé quién es.

- ¿Que te pasa? - le pregunte parándome de mi asiento - " te voy a matar"

- ¡Tu eres la responsable de que mi novio me dejara! - me grito.

- ¡Aléjate de ella, Matsuri!- escuche una voz muy familiar.

- Gaara-kun...- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sakura... ¿estas bien?- corrió hacia mí y empujo a la tal Matsuri, y me abrazo.


	10. odio

- Gaara-kun...- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sakura... ¿estas bien?- corrió hacia mí y empujo a la tal Matsuri, y me abrazo.

Me aparte de él, lo que había dicho esa chica... ¿era verdad?, Gaara debía de tener cientos de chicas detrás de él, por qué no una novia, oh ex-novia.

- Puedo explicar todo- dijo tomando mis manos y mirándome a los ojos- ven, vamos a hablar-me dijo eh intento sacarme del aula, pero antes de que pudiéramos llegar a la puerta, la tal Matsuri se paro frente a Gaara, y hizo algo que me saco de quicio.

*************************Gaara******************************

Me trate de llevar a Sakura para explicarle lo que pasaba, y saber que le hizo y dijo Matsuri, ella se paso de la raya, hacerle eso a Sakura, realmente está loca.

Cuando me dirigía a la puerta la loca, perdón Matsuri se me puso enfrente, puse instintivamente a Sakura detrás de mí, pensé que la golpearía como había hecho hace unos momentos, pero en lugar de eso me salto encima, y... me beso a la fuerza... ¡DELANTE DE SAKURA!

Inmediatamente me la saque de encima, ella era una loca desquiciada, pero de nuevo intento apoderarse de mis labios, y ocurrió lo que jamás creí, ni me espere que pasaría... Sakura, la tomo de los cabellos, aunque fueran cortos, y me la saco de encima, después le dio la vuelta y le dio una cachetada.

- Aléjate de **mi novio- **dijo demasiado molesta- y eso te lo que mereces.

- Eso le pasa, por andar de arrastrada- ahora era Ino la que atacaba verbalmente.

Yo seguía en shock por las palabras de Sakura de verdad ya me aceptaba como su novio, y esta ¿celosa?, quería arrojarme sobre ella y besarla hasta cansarme, lo cual no ocurriría jamás, jamás.

- Gaara, ¿dejaras que golpeen a tu novia?- pregunto.

- Yo no soy tu novio y nunca lo fui- dije serio, mire a Sakura, la cual sonreía- tú te imaginaste todo, ya deja de molestarme.

- Pero... no es justo, tú me gustas desde la secundaria, grito muy molesta, vi sus intenciones de saltarme encima, di un paso hacia atrás, pero Ino la sujeto de la playera.

- Ni se te ocurra, porque yo misma me encargare de ti- le dijo, con un rostro que debo admitir me intimido.

- ¡Gaara-kun! - me grito.

- Que dejes de molestar, y no me llames así- me estaba fastidiando.

Me acerque a Sakura, y el tome del brazo, me la lleve al pasillo.

- Tenemos que hablar- me dijo seria.

- Si vamos- le dije señalando las escaleras.

Subimos en silencio.

**************************Sakura******************************

Rayos había cometido un error usar el término **novio**, Gaara se había emocionado mucho, lo vi, yo no sabía porque me había puesto... ¿celosa?

Subimos las escaleras en silencio hasta llegar a la azotea.

- ¿Sakura, porque me llamaste... **novio**?- me pregunto.

- Seré sincera, no lo sé- conteste.

- ¿Estabas celosa?- me pregunto.

- No lo sé- conteste.

- ¿Esa será tu excusa a todas mis preguntas?, porque si es así...- lo interrumpí.

- No, solo soy honesta, no sé lo que siento por ti, aun no entiendo como alguien como tu se fija en alguien como yo- termine de hablar y baje mi vista al suelo.

-Sakura tu eres la chica más hermosa que eh visto- dijo girando el rostro, no sabía que él pudiera decir algo así, y más cuando es demasiado orgulloso.

- Yo... aun no sé si...-pero me interrumpió pude ver su mirada triste.

-¿Es por lo de Uchiha?, ¿verdad?, por lo de su maldita apuesta,- hiso una pausa - ¿me crees capas de quererte lastimar?- me pregunto.

- Yo... yo - aun miraba el suelo.

El se acerco a mí, pude sentir como se acercaba, puso su mano en mi barbilla, y levanto mi rostro, me miro a los ojos, y sonrió, esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, la que solo el tenia.

- TE AMO, HARUNO SAKURA - dijo el pelirrojo mirándome a los ojos- ¿crees que miento?- pregunto.

En ese momento me sorprendí, lo mire a los ojos, buscaba una respuesta en ellos a todas mis dudas, y la encontré.

- Yo...- el sonido de la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea se escucho y entro un chico pelirrojo igual que Gaara.

- ¿Que quieres Sasori?- pregunto Gaara.

- Yo...- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, como si estuviera mirándome defraudado, pero ¿por qué?

El chico se dio la vuelta, y salió de la azotea, con el cerrar de la puerta, se escucho el timbre escolar.

_"Sakura: Perdón si antes, aunque sea una vez te maldije timbre adorado, siempre me sacas de apuros te amo._

_Inner: ¡Lambiscona!_

_Sakura: __¿__Qué? me salvo, oh ¿quieres decirle tu a Gaara lo que sentimos?_

_Inner: Oh buen timbre te lo agradecemos, ¡ahora corre a clases!_

_Sakura: ¡Si! "_

En el momento que deje de hablar con mi otra yo, que últimamente está muy ausente, vi a Gaara distraído, y aproveche para salir corriendo.

Otra vez escape, ¿pero por qué?

El día paso realmente calmado después de eso, a Matsuri la sacaron a patadas mis compañeras de salón, pero de la escuela ya que esta, se había saltado la barda y entro a escondidas.

- Esa chica sí que fue tonta, mira que venir sola a enfrentarte- decía Ino- es que no sabía que yo te defendería, ¿verdad amiga?

Yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos e incluso ignore el hecho de que Ino ya no estaba a mi lado, sino otra persona

- ¿Podemos hablar?- se escucho la voz de la persona a quien evadía, e incluso se podía decir que odiaba.

- ¿Que quieres...Uchiha?- pregunte con el tono de voz más serio y seco que pude.

Cada palabra me dolía, como puede ser que se acerque a mi cuando... me ha utilizado, y casi me ah llevado a la cama, y todo por una apuesta... LO ODIO.


	11. me gustas, pero no te quiero

- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- me dijo, muy altanero.

-Yo contigo no tengo nada de...- en ese momento lo vi al rostro.

Tenía el cabello revuelto, un golpe cercano al ojo, restos de sangre en su uniforme, y el pequeño rastro de sangre que corría desde su labio, el cual estaba roto.

"Esto es lo que merecías"- pensé, pero casi después de la satisfacción vino la culpa.

- Mira lo que me paso por ser estúpido- dijo de la nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte- o acaso apenas te das cuenta de que eres un baka- dije cortante y con algo de sarcasmo.

- Si te metes con alguien como tú, atente a pagar las consecuencias- dijo evadiendo mi insulto y con un tono de altanero.

- ¡¿Alguien como yo?!- grite, estaba furiosa, la pena que había sentido hacia él se desvaneció.

- Si, alguien como tu- dijo altanero

_"Inner: Kya! Qué lindo, pero recordemos que es malo._

_Sakura: Recordemos, recuerda tú, eres la que piensa que es lindo._

_Inner: Ambas lo hacemos, no me lo niegues._

_Sakura: Pero __él__ es malo._

_Inner: Pero que malo tan bueno._

_Sakura: Deja de decir estupideces_

_Inner: No lo son, pero tengo razón __él__ es malo, te digo que es malo hazme caso._

_Sakura: Déjate de idioteces, en primera que hacemos soportando a este ¡BAKA!._

_Inner: Simple, nos deleitamos la pupila, solo eso._

_Sakura: ¡YA NI PARA ESO SIRVE, QUE NO LO VES!_

_Inner: ¿Como se verá peleando?_

_Sakura: Vete de aquí, no necesito idiotas para aconsejarme._

_Inner: Bueno pero no te insultes, que por eso estoy aquí__._

_Sakura: ¡LARGO!_

_Inner: Ya me fui "_

- Alguien que para no ser popular, tiene muchos fans, y que pegan duro- dijo el Uchiha.

- Déjame en paz- dije para darme la vuelta e ir en busca de mi rubia amiga.

- Sakura, espera- dijo el azabache, sonaba como una orden.

Así que seguí mi camino y me aleje, no sentí que él me siguiera, me sentía a salvo.

Me recargue en la pared de una tienda, ya que Ino se encontraba adentro comprando no se qué cosas.

- Sakura, te dije que esperaras- escuche su voz de nuevo, lo cual me molesto.

- Y tu ¿quien te crees para poder ordenarme?- dije molesta.

- Debemos hablar - dijo serio, su semblante había pasado de darme pena a risa, si eso me provocaba risa, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, golpeado por los "fans" de una chica que no es popular, y dejado en deplorables condiciones.

- Ya te lo dije, no tenemos nada que hablar- dije tratando de alejarme, pero sentí como me tomo del brazo y me azoto contra la pared.

-Eh dicho que tenemos que hablar- dijo el pelinegro más que enojado.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Duele!- grite, pero a él le daba igual.

Se acerco a mí, pensé que me besaría, pero me comenzó a susurrar algo.

- Sakura, yo no te bese por la apuesta, te bese porque me gustas, si fuera por la apuesta te hubiera hecho el amor esa noche.- dijo serio, soltándome de su agarre.

Paso sus manos por sus cabellos revueltos, se veía tan extraño no era el Sasuke de siempre, aquel que con una mirada derretía media escuela, si no que parecía un chico común, como realmente era por dentro.

- Aunque..

Pero desapareció, si esa imagen que apenas se dejaba ver a los rayos del sol, se fue, fue remplazada por su estúpida sonrisa de medio lado.

- Me gustas , pero no te quiero- dijo serio, lo que decía era enserio.

Inevitablemente mis lágrimas salieron, no pude más, y le di una cachetada, me enojo tanto que me tratara de humillar.

- Pues que tienes que venir a decirme eso, yo tengo un novio, que si me ama- dije susurrando para que mi voz no se cortara.

- Así que es verdad, tú eres la novia de Sabaku No- dijo con algo de enojo o eran ¿ celos?.

- Algo así- conteste, suplicaba por que Ino se dignara a terminar sus compras, para que me sacara al Uchiha de encima.

- Veamos si realmente ya no te gusto- dijo el Uchiha. Mejor dicho ronroneo en mi oído.

Se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios, yo intente girar mi rostro pero él lo tomo entre su manos, yo no quería que él me besara, el me había utilizado, y sabia que esta vez era igual.

- ¡Déjala Sasuke!- escuche una voz masculina, que me era familiar.

- Deja de meterte en lo que no te interesa- dijo Sasuke molesto.

- N-Naruto-kun - dije mientras empuje a Sasuke, aproveche que se distrajo.

- Tsk- alcance a escucharlo maldecir por lo bajo.

- claro que me interesa, Sakura-chan es mi amiga- dijo el rubio que corrió a abrazarme.

- Suéltala, sabes que ella es mía- grito más molesto aun, el azabache nos fulminaba con la mirada.

Naruto me puso detrás de él, tratando de protegerme, acaso Sasuke era tan peligroso.

- Vaya pero tú no entiendes verdad- decía Naruto.

- Al parecer alguien quiere otra paliza- escuche la voz Lee.

-Si, no aprendió la lección de no meterse con nuestra amiga- ahora era Neji el que aparecía.

- Hmp- fue lo que "contesto" Sasuke..

- Aléjate de mi novia- se escucho una voz detrás de Sasuke, era Gaara.

En eso Sasuke se dio la vuelta alzando su puño, y le dio un puñetazo certero en el rostro a Gaara.

Sasuke se puso rápidamente sobre Gaara y comenzó a golpearlo quise intervenir pero Naruto me abrazo para que no me acercara.

- ¡Gaara! .. - grite deseando que estuviera bien. Intente inútilmente acercarme, Naruto no deshacía su agarre.

Cuando pensé que Gaara estaba perdido, solo sonrió, y tiro a Sasuke al piso cambiando las posiciones, ahora Gaara lo golpeaba.

- ¿ Que no entiendes ?- pregunto Sasuke, ante la atenta mirada de todos nosotros, y los mirones que se acumulaban cada vez mas.- ella me quiere a mí, solo eres un plato de segunda mesa.

- Idiota- dijo Gaara, para propinarle un buen puñetazo en la boca.

La sangre no tardo en correr, de nuevo del labio ya roto de Sasuke, y Gaara estaba tan molesto que no paraba de golpearlo.

Los gritos se oían, pero eran de emoción, motivando a ambos a que no se detuvieran.

- ¡Vamos pelirrojo!- Tu puedes precioso- Vamos no te dejes pelinegro- Tu el del piso no te des por vencido- todos esos gritos se escuchaban alrededor de esos dos, mis lagrimas no tardaron en surgir, quería que se detuvieran.

Es que acaso esta gente no se daba cuenta que podían lastimarse, incluso matarse entre ellos, y aun así los incitaban, esto no estaba bien, pero que podría hacer la débil Sakura Haruno.

_" inner: Déjame tomar el control._

_Sakura: ¿Para qué?¿ para qué lo empeores?._

_Inner: Confía en mí y deja de llorar, yo no quiero verlos así__._

_Sakura: Esta bien, no hagas estupideces."_

Pisamos a Naruto, lo cual funciono y nos soltó, corrimos hacia esos dos, queríamos que se detuvieran.

- Por favor Gaara, ¡detente!- gritamos, pero él nos ignoro

" Sakura: Has algo.

Inner: Eso intento."

No tuvimos mas opción, jalamos a Gaara para que se detuviera, el cayó al suelo, y Sasuke aprovecho ese momento para ponerse de pie, nos dolía verlos así, Sasuke se dirigía a Gaara, lo cual no permitiríamos.

Corrimos y lo tomamos de la cintura.

- Detente- dije, mientras me miraba llorar.

Se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta, intento abrazarnos, pero...

_"Sakura: Gracias, tomare el control._

_Inner: Me alegro ayudar, y salir de aquí aunque fuera unos minuto_

_Sakura: Gracias, y te sacare a pasear más seguido._

_Inner: ¡Mala no soy una mascota! T-T "_

En cuanto vi sus intenciones evadí su abrazo, y corrí hacia Gaara, el cual aun seguía en el piso.

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar.

- aguafiestas, arruino la pela- para que te metes frentona- cosas de ese tipo y entre los gritos.

- ¡Sasuquito!- gritaba una pelirroja, a la cual ya no odio.

Ella corrió a encargarse de Sasuke, con una gran sonrisa, muy en el fondo eso me molesto, pero ese ya no era mi problema, yo ya no sentía nada por Sasuke ¿ o si?

Los gritos se detuvieron cuando Neji, Naruto y Lee fulminaron con la mirada a los abucheadores, y si las miradas mataran, ese día hubiera habido una masacre.

- ¡Gaara-kun!- gritaba una chica castaña que corría hacia él.

- Matsuri...- susurre al verla llorando y abrazando a **mi** pelirrojo el cual tenía un poco de sangre en su camiseta, pero no veía la herida de la cual provenía la sangre.

- Gracias por preocuparte Matsuri, pero suéltame, y no me llames Gaara-kun- contesto mi pelirrojo, quitándose a la chica de encima.

- Al parecer estas bien- ella sonreía, pero¿ si él la estaba rechazando?.

- Sakura...- me llamo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunte poniéndome a su nivel, ya que el aun no se levantaba.

- Si, ven acá- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, y robándome un dulce beso.

Frente toda esa gente, pero para mí el beso tenía un leve sabor metálico, era el sabor de la sangre de Gaara, al parecer se había roto el labio por dentro.

Interrumpí nuestro beso, y lo mire a los ojos.

- Gaara, abre la boca- dije seria.

- Hay otras formas de pedir un beso mas apasionado- dijo sonriente, eso me tranquilizo significaba que estaba bien.

- Estoy aquí- escuchamos a nuestro lado.

- Mat..Matsuri- dije un poco sorprendida y tal vez un poco asustada, aun seguía ahí.

- A la otra recuerden que no son los únicos en el universo- dijo molesta.

- Gomenasai - dije mirando a Gaara, quien tenía una expresión divertida.

- ¿Estas bien?- escuche la vos de Naruto.

- Que buena pelea- dijo Lee, al cual fulmine con la mirada, ¿para qué lo animaba?, si saben que odio esas cosas.

- Debes mejorar tu defensa - escuche ahora a Neji.

- Que buenos consejos- dije sarcástica y molesta.

- Estoy bien- dijo poniéndose de pie, y ayudando a Matsuri y a mí a ponernos de pie.

- Pues no pensé que Sasuke seguiría con la pelea, él sabía que no podía ganar- dijo Neji.

- Lo sé, pero lo hiso por que no es un cobarde- dijo Gaara.

- Si, no es un cobarde, pero es un temme-baka - decía mi rubio amigo.

- Bueno le diré a Ino que ya se puede acercar- dijo Lee mientras se iba por la rubia.

- Gracias...chicos- dije nerviosa.

- ¿Gracias por qué? - pregunto Neji.

- Uchiha me dijo que me defendieron- dije mirando al castaño.

- No es nada, además eres como una hermana para Tenten, ya sabes...- dijo mirando hacia mi sempai que estaba entre los mirones, los cuales se alejaban rápidamente, pero ... ¿por qué?.

- Gracias - sonreí.

Vi a Ino tomar a Tenten y jalarla hacia nosotros junto con Lee, gire mi vista para buscar a Sasuke, pero ya no estaba ahí.

_"¿Seria cierto lo que dijo? "_ me pregunto.

- ¡La policía!- gritaban al unisonó Ino y Tenten.

- Vámonos de aquí ahora- dijo Lee.

- Vamos a mi casa, está cerca - decía ahora Neji.

- Vamos- dije mientras abrasaba a Gaara por si se sentía débil o algo.

" Inner: No es cierto, solo querías estar a su lado.

Sakura: Yo no soy como tú.

Inner : Ya bueno, no quiero pelear.

Sakura:¿ Te sientes bien?.

Inner: Solo un poco cansada, eh aparecido mucho hoy, estoy agotada.

Sakura: ¿Por casualidad conoces el SARCASMO?.

Inner: Malvada, pero nos vemos después, iré a dormir.

Sakura: Perezosa.

Inner: buenas noches.

Sakura: no me dejes hablando sola."

- Maldita me dejo hablando sola- dije entre dientes lo más bajo que puede.

- ¿Pasa algo?- me decía Gaara.

- *_Rayos me escucho*_ - pensé - Nada, nada.

En ese momento escuche las sirenas de las patrullas de policía.

- Apresúrense, que hemos causado gran revuelo en el centro - grito Tenten.

- ¿Hemos?, si fueron Sasuke y Gaara- decía mi rubio amigo.

- Ya cállate y corre - decía Gaara mientras corríamos, aunque todos iban delante de nosotros.

- Bueno pero no te enojes- decía mi rubio amigo.

- Llegamos - dijeron Neji y Tenten.


	12. primo

-Llegamos - dijeron Neji y Tenten.

Neji se acerco a la puerta, y busco en su mochila, saco las llaves, al parecer de su casa.

- Apresurate Neji- dijo Tenten.

- Ya voy - dijo , mientras abria la puerta, entro por ella.

- Pasen de una vez - dijo algo molesto, desde dentro de la casa.

Esos dos tenian sus mini discuciones por cualquier cosa, pero siempre eran mas en juego, que reales, eso me alegraba, aunque el no lo demuestre la quiere y mucho.

- ¿Por que llegaron tarde? - se escucho que le preguntaban a Neji.

- Eso no te incumbe - contesto Neji - ¡Que pasen! - grito dedes dentro de la casa.

Yo todovia ayudaba a Gaara, ya que el estaba muy golpeado, y yo crei que el Uchiha no lo habia tocado, pero parece ser que es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta.

- Entremos antes de que nos quiera asesinar- dijo mi pelirojo, mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios, bueno su tipica media sonrisa, pero es una sonrisa o eso creo.

Yo solo acenti, y nos dirigimos a la puerta, fuimos los ultimos en entrar, adentro estaban Naruto, Neji, Lee, Matsuri, Tenten, Ino y un pelirojo, de ojos color marron claro,que se parecia a Gaara.

- ¿Vaya que te dieron duro?- decia el pelirojo, al cual no conocia.

- Callate Sasori - dijo Gaara.

- Que genio te cargas primo - dijo el chico, quien diriguio su mirada hacia mi.

-" Sasori, eh escuchado ese nombre, ¿ese nombre donde lo escuche?" - Gaara no pelees debes descanzar - le dije a Gaara.- " Espera el dijo ¿primo? , se parecen, pero ¿realmente son primos?. ¡Ya recorde donde lo eh oido!, es el chico quien nos interrumpio en la azotea"

- Esta bien- dijo Gaara, en ese momento se acerco Tenten, quien me dio un estuche de primeros auxilios.

- "¿En que momento se fue por el, que no me di cuenta?" - pense

- Curalo dentro de la casa- decia mientras apuntaba a la puerta de la casa. Tome a Gaara de la cintura, y me lo lleve dentro de la casa.

- ¿Quieres ayuda?- escuche a Matsuri.

- Claro, gracias - le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella abrio la puerta, y entre con Gaara, el estaba muy callado, nos sentamos en la sala.

- ¿Puedes traer agua?- le pregunte a Matsuri, esta solo acintio.

- Ire por Tenten, para que me guie a la cocina- y salio al patio.

La casa de Neji por dentro es un lugar increible, se que el es rico, pero esta casa no es como la de Hinata, es mas sencilla, y se supone que son primos, deben tener algo similar, pero eso no me incumbe; la sala donde estabamos era grande, habia dos sofas uno grande en forma de luna, y el otro era un sofa individual, ambos eran de un color negro, de cuero, "espero que sintetico", habia muchos estantes con libros, y un televisor de plasma que estaba incrustado en la pared, las paredes estaban de un color blanco perla, era un lugar maravilloso.

" Inner: Debe estar incomodo

Sakur: ¿No te habias ido?

Inner: No, te engañe, pero Gaara esta incomodo

Sakura: ¿Por que lo dices?

Inner: Por que esta serio, y ademas al parecer le incomoda que nos llevemos bien con Matsu.

Sakura: No creo que sea eso, y ¿Matsu?.

Inner: A mi me agrada, y si es por eso, si no me crees preguntale.

Sakura: Eso hare."

-¿Gaara, estas bien?- le pegunte.

- Si ... estoy bien- dijo, pero no me convencio.

Me pare y me sente en sus piernas, tome su rostro entre mis manos, me acerque a sus labios, el me tomo de la cintura.

- ¿Que te pasa?, y no me mientas- le dije.

- Es que... el dijo que ...- sabia lo que diria, el hablaba del Uchiha.

Lo bese, queria que supiera.. lo que sentia en ese momento, solo queria que el estubiera seguro de que yo no sentia nada por Sasuke o al menos eso creia. Nos separamos lentamente, apoye mi frente en la suya.

- ¿Sabias que amo ese tatuaje?- dije sonriendo.

- Ahora yo tambien- dijo mientras me robaba un pequeño beso.

- COF COF- escuche, rapidamente me sente a un lado de Gaara.

- Soy yo, no te asustes- dijo Tenten con voz divertida, estaba con Matsuri la cual nos miraba con tristeza.

- Tenten, no seas asi- dije haciendo un puchero.

- Debes curar a Gaara, no consentirlo- dijo sonriendo.

Yo estaba segura que un tomate, quedaba palido comparado conmigo, sentia mi rostro arder.

- No te preocupes, no dire nada- dijo ahora diriguiendose a la cocina y llevandose a Matsuri con ella.

- ¿Por que me besaste?- me pregunto Gaara, en su rostro vi un pequeño sonrojo.

- Se me antojo- dije sonriendo, el me hacia sentir feliz.

- Aaaa- dijo Gaara, note un poco de tristeza en su voz.

- Y por que ...- dije mientras giraba mi rostro, sabia que me estaba sonrojando- me...- pero el sonido de la puerta me hiso mirar hacia ella.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Sasori que entraba a la casa, me di cuenta que de vez en cuando me miraba.

- Si, no te preocupes- dijo Gaara.

- Tu eres el primo de Gaara ¿verdad?- pregunte, el se giro para mirarme, su mirada reflejaba que estaba triste.

- Si, yo soy el primo de este baka- dijo apuntando a Gaara, vi como intentaba fingir una sonrisa, lo cual no logro.

- Mi nombre es...- pero me interrumpio.

- Sakura, lo se, y yo soy Sasori, pero creo que ya lo sabias- dijo.

- ¿Que quieres? - dijo Gaara con tono molesto.

- Pues la verdad... solo vine a molestarte- dijo. ahora su sonrisa era genuina- y a preguntarte ¿por que te peleaste con el Uchiha? y quiero la historia de las dos peleas- dijo sentandose a mi lado.

- No te incumbe- dijo Gaara.

- Yo tambien quiero saber- dije, realmente queria saber por que la pelea.

- No deberias saberlo- me contesto Gaara con el ceño fruncido.

-" Pero ¿que dije?"- pense.

- Vamos, si la causa es ella, deberia saber- dijo ahora Sasori.

- Esta bien- un sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro con su respuesta

- Chicos aqui esta el agua- dijo Matsuri quien entraba en la sala.

- Gracias - le conteste.

- Y yo tambien quiero saber, ¿por que camino a mi casa me encuentro a mi amigo todo golpeado?- dijo Matsuri.

- Ya lo voy a contar- dijo al parecer lo estabamos fastidiando.

- oki- dije sonriendole, y el relajo su semblante.

- Pues lo que paso fue que...

FLASH BACK

Estaban los chicos del equipo de soccer y algunos que deseaban ingresar en el, preparandose, ya que abria entrenamiento de soccer, y se eligirian a los titulares del equipo principal, el cual tendra partido en un mes, por el comienzo de los torneos.

- Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aqui- se escucho a un altanero pelinegro hablar.

- ¿Que quieres Uchiha?- decia un pelirojo, con un tono de voz molesto.

- Solo venia a darte un consejo - dijo el azabache- que te alejes de lo que me pretenece- dijo altanero.

- Se mas especifico- ahora hablaba un cejudo.

- Rock Lee, eres un baka, esta hablando de Sakura - dijo molesto el

- Lo siento, Gaara-sama - dijo el chico.

- Hmp, para mi ambos son bakas- dijo el azabache con sorna.

- Deja de joder a estos dos- se escucho detras del Uchiha.

- Neji - decia el cejudo.

- ¿Que haces aqui, Neji?- preguntaba el azabache.

- Evitando que te metas en lios, Uchiha- hiso una pausa- no podras contra el nuevo capitan del equipo de soccer- dijo Neji.

- ¿Que?- dijo el cejudo- ¿Gaara-sama sera el nuevo capitan? - mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y un pequeño brillo la iluminaba.- lo sabia Gaara-sama usted tiene la llama de la juventud.

Ese chico era tan raro, pero era de confianza y muy deportista.

- Y tu estaras en los titulares, es lo mas seguro - dijo Neji.

- ¿Como puedes decir eso? , aun no se hacen las pruebas- dijo el Uchiha molesto.

- Solo digo lo que es seguro - dijo Neji- ademas tu fuiste el capitan el año pasado.

- Por eso lo digo, el año pasado derrote a Sabaku No en las finales- dijo el Uchiha.

- ¿Derrotaste? o debes decir derrotamos, ya que fuimos un equipo- ahora se unia a la discucion un rubio con cara de idiota.

- Hmp- fue su respuesta - y ademas le gano en todo a este- dijo apuntando al pelirojo - soy mejor que el en todo.

- No lo creo - hablo Neji- y Naruto tiene razon, ganaron las finales en equipo, no solo tu- hiso una pausa- ahora entiendo por que Guy-sensei eligio a Sabaku No.

- Callate - dijo Uchiha.

- ¿Acaso no soportas que alguien te gane? - decia el pelirojo.

- Hmp- "contesto" el Uchiha mientras se iba del lugar.

- Vamos Sasuke, no te molestes- le dijo su amigo rubio.

- Callate dobe- decia molesto- ¡ademas yo gane a la chica! - dijo mejor dicho grito.

En ese momento el Uchiha se dio la vuelta para decir su ultima frase.

- Ella hubiera sido mia, pero nos interrumpieron- hiso una pausa - hubiera ganado la apuesta, asi que alejate de lo que es mio.

El pelirojo no lo soporto y se le fue encima.

- Retractate de lo que acabas de decir, idiota- gritaba el pelirojo molesto

- Solo digo la verdad- pero el Uchiha fue callado por un puñetazo en la boca, que le rompio el labio.

continuara!


End file.
